Our Children
by Hellflores
Summary: Mike learned that Zoey is pregnant with their first kids. Sorry for the short summary but I couldn't think of one so...I hope you like it please review/favorite/Follow it
1. You're Pregnant

Mike was walking home from his job at the theater. After season 5 ended Mike used the money to buy a nice home for him and Zoey to live in. Then one year later Mike proposed to Zoey and they became a married couple. As Mike opened the door to his house he said

"Zoey I'm home!" He heard nothing and called her again "Zoey...you here?"

"Hey I'm in our room Mike can you come here I something to tell you." Zoey said happily Mike smiled from his wife good mood and walked up to their room. When he entered he saw her sitting on the bed holding something.

"Okay Zoe so what you wanted to tell me?" Mike said to her as he sat down next to her. Zoey smiled at him and said

"Well Mike you know I been using these pregnancy tests right?"

"Yeah...why?" Mike raised his eyebrow in concern

"Mike...I used one today and it read..." Zoey began smiling very happily and finished it "It read positive!" Mike widen in surprise

"W-what did you say Zoey?"

"Mike it's positive look." Zoey showed him the pregnancy test and it read positive.

"Oh...My...God." Mike looked at his wife smiling at him. He began to have tears in his eyes

"Mike...are you okay?" Mike didn't say anything as he picked her up and spinned her around "Whoa hahaha Mike!"

"I can't believe Zoey...but you're pregnant! That mean I'm going to be a dad and you're going to be."

"A mom...Mike this is the most happiest thing that has ever happened to us...well including our wedding and the first time we meant but still."

"I know Zoey I know." Mike kissed his wife and hugged her dearly "I love you Zoey...I can't wait for our first child to come."

"Same here Mike." The two continued to hold each other from the news that they are pregnant. "Oh I got to called everyone maybe Gwen or Dawn oh our parents need to know too." She then went to the house phone called began telling everyone while Mike smiled at her.

"Oh Zoe I hope our kid has your sweet fun personality."

**I was thinking of working on this for a while but I was too lazy and too distracted on school and my other fics I hope you like it oh and also ZOKE FOREVER BOY WOO! :) Also sorry if it's short I'll try to make the next chapter longer...I hope**


	2. The Baby Shower

**Hello there again so last time Zoey told Mike she's pregnant yay and Mike was so thrill...but listen I'm not going to do the months for each chapter cause that a lot and to me kind of hard so...this chapter Mike plans a baby shower for Zoey, enjoy.**

(4 months later)

Zoey's in her room reading one of her favorite novel for the past year when Mike comes in holding a bag "Hey I'm back." Zoey looked from her novel and see her husband

"Oh great you got it!" Mike smiled while rolling his eyes

"Yes I got your sandwich." Mike takes out a very big sandwich with lots of ham, lettuces, cheese, mayo "Sweetie are you sure you're going to be okay eating that...it's pretty big you know." Zoey just took the sandwich and took a big bite on it "Oh man...if it's that you were really hungry or maybe that was because you still holding our kid."

"A little a both Mike...you know I still can't believe we actually going to become parents, when we told our friends they were so happy well except Anne she still piss you picked me over her.

"Oh man god! Why can't she learn that it was Vito not me and that he's no longer here...even though I kind of miss him a bit." Zoey looked at her husband a bit said. Zoey placed her sandwich down on the nightstand and said

"Mike, you know they did that so that you can be in control again right?"

"Yeah...but I wish there was a different way to defeat that monster but I know they're still a part of me no matter what." Mike smiled at her wife and laughed a bit "You know Zoe" He placed a hand on Zoey little big belly "Just 5 more months and we'll get to see the kid right?" Zoey nodded and placed her hand on top of Mike's

"And when he or she does come...we're both going to care for it with all the love we have." A few hours later Zoey sleeping soundly however Mike was wide awake inside the living room, in his laptop searching for something

"Let's see...let's see ah here we go how to plan a baby shower in less than a it better help me I want this to be very special for my little Zoe and of course my child but still how can I get the items for the Shower?" Mike thought to himself and plot an idea.

The next day Mike was sitting on the sofa sleeping when he heard a very loud barfing sound "Uh..Zoey!" Mike quickly ran up the stair to see his wife in the bathroom puking into the toilet. "Aw Zoey you alright."

"No I'm just peachy what you think Michael !" Mike back up a bit until her face soften a bit "Oh I'm sorry I said that Mike it's just the mood switch." Mike hugged her tightly which she hug back "I'm glad I have you as a husband Mike you're so sweet to me and you alway comfort me with so much love."

"Yeah, listen I'm going out with Cameron for a while okay?" Zoey looked at him and said

"Well...okay but be careful okay Mike and also can you get me a something to eat while you're out like...oh can you get me a carton of ice cream." Mike just smiled and replied happily

"Sure anything for my sweet wife." Mike kissed her forehead and she went back to their room to rest a bit. While she was Mike took out his phone and called Cameron

"Cameron you got them there?"

"Yep they're all here okay waiting for you."

"Great I'll be there soon." Mike hanged up and called Zoey "Zoey I'm leaving now I'll see you later okay."

"Sure Mike see you soon don't forget about my food okay." Mike just rolled his eye playfully

"I won't okay I love you."

"I love you too Mike." Mike then exit his house and walked to Cameron's house. A few minutes later Mike knocked Cameron door and he answered it

"Mike you're here their inside okay." Mike nodded and he enter his house to see his old friend from total drama. Dawn, B, Brick, Sam, Dakota, and Jo?!

"Jo why are you doing here not that I'm a bit upset about that heh." Mike gulped in fright as she replied

"Brick told me to come with him and I just said fine...okay why you want us anyway Skinny Neck." Mike took a breath in and speak

"Okay listen you guys, you all know that Zoey and I are having a baby right?" They all nodded and he continued "Well I just want to plan a little baby shower for her and well I just want to know if-" He then got on his knees and said begging "Can you guys please help me set it up...please I'm on my knees guys! I really want to make this special for Zoey so bad...please." They all looked at him for until Cameron patted his back

"Sure Mike I'll help."

"Me and Sam would like to help too Mike."

"I'll help too and I sense you three would like to help as well right." Both B and Brick nodded to to Dawn meaning they would help Mike but Jo.

"Jo you like to or-"

"Fine I'll help you I guess." Mike smile and said

"Oh man thank you guys so much. Okay listen I went to a site on how to make one so I need you guys to help me gets these items for it okay." They all nodded and Mike explain what they need to get "Okay Cameron and Dakota I need you guys to buy baby clothes even though we don't know the gender yet but me and Zoey want it to be a surprise okay." The two nodded as he continued "Sam you and I are going to get the food and the cake, Brick and Jo I need you guys to get the tableware for it okay." The two nodded "Dawn and B I want you two to get the decoration, oh the theme is well a baby animal theme baby shower." Dakota and Dawn "aww" at the theme idea.

"Wait why that theme?" Jo asked a bit annoyed

"Well since Zoey has a pet hamster and we're having a baby I thought it would be that theme okay." Jo just rolled her eye "Okay listen tomorrow I want you guys to come to the mall so we can get the supplies for the shower okay." All nodded and Mike left back home before entering a store. When he came home, Zoey was in the living room watching a movie when she heard Mike entering though the door.

"Mike!" Zoey hugged him tightly which he hugged back "So how was Cam?"

"Oh he's alright oh and I almost forgot...here you go." Mike then gave her a carton of strawberry ice cream

"Oh thank you Mike, strawberry my favorite!" Zoey kissed him on the cheek and went back to the living room while Mike smiled at her. Mike then sat next to her, wrapped an arm around her shoulder and watched the movie with her.

* * *

The next day Zoey woke up to find Mike not in bed. "Uh where did he go?" Zoey then found a note on her nightstand and read

_Zoey_

_I went out with Cam and some of our friend for a while I'll be back soon. Sorry if I can't be with you right now but every minute I miss you a lot _

_Love, Mike ;)_

"Aww well I hope he's okay-" Zoey held her hand to her mouth "Uh oh!" She then ran to the bathroom and puke in the toilet "I hope he's okay."

(At the mall)

"Okay you all know what we need to get right?"

"Me and Dakota gets the baby clothes, Jo and Brick are getting the tableware, Dawn and B are getting the decoration, and you and Sam are getting the cake." Cameron told Mike

"Great okay everyone let's go." They all split to their pair and went to buy the supplies for the shower. Cameron and Dakota went into a clothes store to but the clothes.

"Let's see since we don't know if it's going to be a boy or girl we should maybe buy clothes that for either gender okay Dakota." Dakota nodded and replied

"Yeah, you should Mike a smart boy, I'm great in finding clothes for people including little babies." Dakota smile at the thought "You know I really hope me and Sam have a baby soon he would be nice dad and I would be a great mom." Cameron smiled then found a baby pajamas with a hamster on it

"Hey you think this would nice for Mike and Zoey baby." Dakota look at it and smiled

"Aww it would look so cute with this. Let's see if we can found more baby clothes with animal." Cameron nodded and the two quickly looked around for more clothes. While they were buying the clothes, Jo and Brick already got the tableware for the shower.

"Okay let's see if we got everything." Jo said "Spoon?"

"Check"

"Fork?"

"Check"

"plates?"

"Check."

"Hmm what about table cover?"

"Yep we got that too. Jo I think we got everything we need." Jo nodded and they paid for it and left the store.

"Well that was fast." Jo said as they walked pass the decoration store where B and Dawn were in looking for what they need

"Okay Mike said the theme is a baby animal one so maybe we should find decoration that baby animal theme okay B." Dawn said to the silent boy as he nodded in agree. Just then one of the employees came to them and said

"Excuse me do you need help with something?" The two turned to see a young man with black hair and wearing a red vest

"Yes do you have any decoration that's baby animal theme." The boys nodded and replied

"Oh yes we do please come with me." They followed him to a closet that held different theme decoration for a baby shower. "So is this one good?" Dawn and B looked at one that had pink streamer with baby animals on it, balloons with animals and some seats.

"Oh yes I think Mike might like this right B?"B nodded and the two bought the decoration. As the two walked out of the store they accidentally bumped to someone they didn't want to see. "Oh my I'm sorry I didn't...Scott!?"

"Oh great moonbeam and Beverley ha!" B glared at him angrily as Scott then saw the bag with the decoration. "Hey what's in that bag?"

Dawn shook her head and said "Nothing of your consider B we should go." B nodded in agreement and they both left leaving Scott think

_"What are they planning?" _After that Mike and Sam are in a bakery looking for a cake for the baby shower "Um Mike how come we're only buying the cake while we need to buy the food?"

"Well Sam I was thinking of planning the shower next week and if we buy the food now it might go bad you see now." Sam nodded while they both looked for a good cake for the shower "Hm...San what you think is good for it?"

"I don't know dude think you said you wanted to make a baby animal theme baby shower for Zoey so maybe find a cake that's good...how about that." Mike looked at what Sam was pointed at. It was a cake that had a baby lion cub with it's lion mom and dad.

"Yeah I think that the one thank Sam. Excuse me ma'am?" A woman who work at the bakery said

"Yes?"

"I like to buy this cake please." The woman smiled

"Oh yes that's a very nice cake what's the occasion."

"Nothing I'm planning a baby shower for my wife she 4 months pregnant right now and I'm going to surprise her."

"Oh well that's nice of you to do." They paid for the cake and left, until then they all met at the parking lot.

"So everybody got what they needed to get right?" All nodded

"Cam and I got the clothes you too are going to love them."

"Jo and I got the tableware soldier." Brick said with a salute

"And B and I got the decoration and I see you and Sam have the cake yes?" Both Sam and Mike nodded

"Yep we here it right here." Mike showed them the box with the cake "You guys think she'll like it?" All of them smiled and nodded "Great but listen um you wouldn't mind holding them until we start it?"

"Oh don't worry Mike, Sam and I will hold the clothes."

"I hold onto the decoration until it time." Dawn said happily

"Mike, I hold the tableware it'll be my duty sir." Brick said to Mike.

"I'll hold onto the cake for you buddy." Cameron grabbed the cake off Mike as he said

"Oh thanks a lot you guys, if you like you all can come well even though you guys are helping me hehe."

As they all returned to their home, Scott came walking from hiding "A shower for Red? Heh why would I care." Mike returned home in the night with all the lights off.

"Zoey I'm home you inside?" Mike got a bit worried so he walked to his room finding her sleeping in their bed. Mike made a small smile, grabbed a blanket and covered her up then kiss her head and whisper "Sweet dream Zoey...you too kid." Mike said rubbed her little big softly as when t the living room to sleep. Over the next few days Mike made some calls to his parents, Zoey's parents, some of their other friends from total drama inviting them to heir baby shower but told the it's a surprise for Zoey. On a windy April Tuesday, Mike was reading a script for a play his theater is doing soon when Zoey came down with her purse "Zoey, where you're going?"

"Well Mike I'm just going to see Dr. Smith I want to know if our little bundle of joy is doing good." Mike smile and nodded

"Oh okay but just don't let him tell you what our baby is?" But in his thought "Perfect while she gone I can set up the shower oh she'll be so surprise."

"Well I'm going now, I'll see you in a while Mike I love you." Mike kissed her and said

"I love you too Zoey." As Zoey left though the door Mike quickly grabbed his phone and called Cameron

"Hello?"

"Cameron it's Mike listen tell everybody to come we setting up the baby shower today."

A few minutes in the hospital, Zoey is reading a magazine when they called her name "Mrs. Peterson the doctor will see you now."

"Ah hello Mrs. Peterson how are you doing?"

"Fine doc but listen can you see of my baby doing okay?" Dr. Smith nodded and told her to lay on the bed. As Zoey was laying down, Dr. Smith applied some gel on her belly then moved the wand on her stomach and the two heard a heartbeat but

"Uh that's weird ?"

"What is it doc?" Dr. Smith smiled and said

"Well Mrs. Peterson it seem you aren't having a baby but are actually having...twins!" Zoey wide her eyes as a tear was coming out

"T-twins?"

At Mike's and Zoey's backyard, the baby shower was almost done and everyone were already here except for one "Okay everyone here, the table set and the decoration are set as well all we need is Zoey." Mike then his front door open "Zoey here everyone hide!" Everyone hid as Mike enter his home "Zoey hey how was the doctor?"

"Mike listen there something I have to tell you that might shock you."

"Yeah yeah yeah but listen I have something for you close your eye." Zoey shrugged and closed her eye as Mike lead her to the backyard "Okay Zoey open your eyes!" As Zoey opened her eye everyone yelled

"SURPRISED!" Zoey gasped in surprise "What's all this?!"

"It's a baby shower Zoey, what you think Cameron said. Zoey looked around the whole yard

"Baby animal streamers, balloons with animals, all our friend...who planned this?" everyone pointed at Mike who waved at her

"I had a little help from everyone but it was kind of my idea." Mike said nervous to her, and to his utter surprise Zoey hugged him very tightly

"Thank you Mike...I love it so much but there something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Zoey sighed and said

"Mike, when the doctor checked...he didn't hear one heartbeat." Mike then had a surprised face

"Wait...you mean?!" Zoey nodded quickly and said

"Yep, Mike we're having twins!" Everyone heard it clapped for them, Mike then hugged her tightly and said

"That's amazing Zoey...we're having twin that amazing."

* * *

**There I finally finish this...it took me about three days to finish this! I was distracted and didn't had enough time but finally it's done. I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	3. Their birth

**It's time for the day they been waiting for...Mike's and Zoey's children's birth let's go!**

(5 months later)

Mike was walking home from his job at the theater, it was the middle of September and Mike know it's been about 9 months since him and Zoey learn about their soon to be born baby twins to arrive. "I can't believe it's been 9 months...the twins might come soon! What if I'm not a great father, what if one of them might get my disorder or worst!" Mike didn't realize the problems he had about the baby. As he entered his home he heard Zoey yelling his name in complete pain

"MIKE!" Mike widen his eyes in fear

"Zoey what's wrong!?" Mike screamed back as he quickly ran to their room to find her laying on the bed. "Zoey, what's wrong?!"

"Mike...my water just broke...their coming, the babies are coming!" Zoey screamed in pain again while Mike had a scared yet happy feeling "We...need to go...NOW!" Mike nodded and helped her down the stair to their cars which a red mini van. Mike set Zoey on the passenger seat then quickly made it to the wheel and started driving to the hospital.

"Zoey when exactly did your water broken?!"

"It was a few minutes before you came home...I tried to hold it but I couldn't." Zoey felt a sharp pain on her stomach "Ah I don't think we can make it Mike!"

"Yes we can okay, just try to hold it in a bit longer okay we're almost there." But in Mike's mind _"Oh man Oh man Oh man they're almost here I can't believe." _They soon made it to the hospital but the doctors couldn't let Mike in. He tried to get in but 2 doctor held him back. The last thing he saw was Zoey's tears and calling his name.

Mike was told to wait in the waiting room until they called his name. As Mike was waiting he called his parents and Zoey's parents telling them that the baby was coming. The four quickly arrived at the hospital. "Mike, hello son." Mike's mother and father, Anna and Richard came as well as Zoey's parents, Megan and Trevor. "So your kid finally coming...finally I get to see my grand babies." Anna said with happiness but Mike didn't look that excited

"Hey Mike, what's wrong when you learned that you going to be a dad you were very excited but now you look...scared?" Trevor said with a concerned face as well as his wife.

"Yeah son, you were happy to become a dad but now you don't what's wrong?" Mike sighed and said

"I am happy that my kid coming but...I'm scared if I won't be a great dad to it or worst what if it gets my disorder, I don't know what to do!" Mike pulled his hair hard it was going to get off until Trevor grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him a bit.

"Boy calm down! Listen to me when I first met you I thought you were going to hurt my little girl but over the years I seen you took care of her, loved her, always respecting her...you know you made my Zoey happy. Before she was born I was also nervous right Megan?"

"Yup he was so nervous that he was sweating bullets haha but listen Mike...even though this is your first child you don't need to be afraid plus if the baby does get your disorder then you might help it control it you once had it and now it's gone."

"But my disorder may be gone but they might come back if they do Mal might come and he'll kill Zoey or worst he'll might kill the baby and her oh man oh man." Mike began shaking like a leaf but his father said

"Michael you know the main caused on MPD is childhood trauma...you had a bad childhood, but me and your mother still took care of you from it. If your child does have it, you going to love it right?" Mike nodded to his father question

"I'm just so nervous...this is my first child plus we know it's going to be twins so-"

"Michael Peterson." A nurse called his name, Mike stood up and walked to her

"Yes?" The nurse smiled and said

"Congratulation your wife have given birth to two little health baby-"

"Wait don't tell me the gender I want to see it with my eyes can you show me to her room please." The nurse nodded and showed him to Zoey's room

"We'll wait here okay sweetie." Anna said happily to her son. As the nurse walked Mike to Zoey's room Mike had a very huge lump inside his throat. "Stay calm Mike it's going to be okay."

"Here's her room sir." Mike looked at the door and slowly turned the knob to see on of most memorable moments of his and Zoey's life. As he entered the room, he saw Zoey tired but happy with tears of joy in her eyes while holding two little bundle of joys

"Hi there Daddy." Zoey said softly with a very big smile on her face. Mike had a happy smile on his face as he walked next to her

"So our twins are girls." Zoey nodded

"Yep you wanna see them." Mike nodded quickly as she showed him their baby girls. The two had Mike's dark tan skin color and his eyes but the one of Zoey's right had her red cherry hair in curls and the one on her left had his dark brown hair color and Zoey's little nose. "Are they just so beautiful Mike."

"Y-yeah Zoe...they are beautiful." Mike placed a finger on the girl with his hair color and rubbed her cheek "Hey there little girl how you doing?" Zoey giggled a bit and said

"So you thought of any names yet Mike?" Mike looked at his daughter that had Zoey's hair color and said

"I think we should name her...Daisy what you think?" Zoey looked at her red hair little baby and said

"Yeah I like that name and I like the name...Lucy for this one." Zoey said to him naming her daughter that had Mike's hair color, Lucy.

"Then it's settle Lucy and Daisy Peterson...our two baby girls." Mike kissed Zoey and held Daisy little hand "I can't wait to see what we have for you two girls."

**Everyone meet Lucy and Daisy Peterson...Mike and Zoey twins haha yes but I'm not done yet ;)**


	4. Babysitting

**Hello again I'm here with another chapter for the zoke babies enjoy also when the twins talk I'm trying to make sure they're still little**

(2 years later)

On a windy October night, Mike was inside his home reading a script for a play in his theater when he felt a tug on his shirt

"Uh?" he looked from his script to see a little tan girl that had red hair in curls and holding a teddy bear. It was his 2 year old daughter Daisy. "Oh Daisy, how my little girl doing."

"Okay...Daddy what you doing?" Daisy asked him in a soft voice.

"Oh nothing just reading something for work. Hey where's Lucy?" Daisy pointed to Lucy in the living room drawing on a book. Mike picked up Daisy and walked to his older twin daughter Lucy. "Hey Lucy what's you drawing.

Lucy looked up then showed Mike her drawing "It's you and Mama you like?" Mike looked at the drawing it was a bit scribbled but she caught his and Zoey features a bit. His hair color and Zoey eyes and hair.

"I think it looks really nice sweetie." Mike picked her up and give the twins a little hug "I glad you two are my little girls." Zoey came down the stair to see her two daughter with their daddy

"Aww what going on here?" Zoey asked nicely. Daisy smile when she saw her mom and wanted to go to her so Mike gentle give Zoey Daisy and she give her a little hug "Aw does mommy's little flower wanted a hug from her?"

"Yes mommy." Zoey giggle a bit but heard a yawn from her little girl

"Oh I think someone tired I think it's time for someone to go to bed."

"But me no-" Lucy yawned and finished "Tired." Lucy then slept on Mike's shoulder

"Hehe yeah I think it's time for bed." Mike and Zoey carried their sleeping daughter to their room and placed them on their bed with a soft warm blanket coving them. "They look so cute when they're asleep right Zoe?"

"Yeah they do Mike." Mike and Zoey entered their room and got ready for bed when Mike then asked Zoey a question

"Hey Zoey, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Well no why?" Zoey said putting on her red nightgown

"Well since we haven't gone out since the twins birth I thought maybe tomorrow night you and I would go to a very nice restaurant for dinner." Zoey eye widen and said

"What? Mike what about the girl...we can't just-"

"Zoey listen, we haven't gone out a lot since their birth I just want to take you on a nice dinner that's all okay?" Zoey thought about it for a sec and sigh

"Okay Mike but who's going to watch the twins?"

"Don't worry I got that covered okay." Mike kissed her on the head and said "Good night Zoey." Zoey smile and wrapped her arm around his body and rest her head on his shoulder

"I love you Mike." Mike smile a bit and said

"I love you too Zoey."

The next night, Lucy and Daisy were watching Looney Toons, laughing from the Coyote failure on catching the roadrunner when they heard a knock on the door "Lucy who was that?"

"Don't know maybe check." So the two slowly walked to the front door, Lucy picked Daisy up her shoulder and Daisy tried to open the door when their parents came down the stairs and saw the twin trying to open the door

"Lucy! Daisy!" Mike and Zoey said as they quickly stopped them from opening the door "What are you doing?"

"We heard a knock, so we try to open...why you wearing nice clothes daddy?" Daisy said pointing to Mike brown coat, white shirt, black jeans and shoes and also to Zoey's yellow shirt, skirt and her flower was replace with a barrette.

"Oh well girl...hehe me and your mom are going out eat...but you girls um can't come with us it's only me and mom okay."

"What...no me no want you to go!" Daisy said sadly which cause Mike and Zoey face to soften

"Don't worry sweetie your dad and me won't be gone that long...beside someone here to watch you two." Mike then opened the door and the twin saw a small, glasses wearing man "Girls this is our friend Cameron he's going to watch you two while we're gone okay."

"Yep I'm going to make sure you two are protected okay?" Lucy smile an nodded but Daisy hid her face on Mike's shoulder causing Cameron to look concern

"She a bit shy when she meets new people." Mike and Zoey place the twins down on the ground "Now listen you two be nice to Cam, we'll be home very soon okay." Lucy nodded and said

"Okay be safe." Daisy was quiet and looked down on the ground

"Daisy don't be sad we'll be back okay." Zoey softly told her daughter with a kiss on the head, Daisy only nodded slowly to her mother

"Well we'll see you guys later bye girls!" Mike said as he and Zoey left to their dinner date. When the door was closed Cameron looked at the twins

"So what two want to do first?" The sound of stomachs growling from Lucy belly was heard so she said

"Me a little hungry."

"Oh so what do you want to eat then?" Lucy and Daisy looked at each other and said

"MAC N CHEESE, MAC N CHEESE, MAC N CHEESE!" Cameron nodded and went to make them Mac n cheese "Me think he's nice Daisy." Lucy smile at Daisy but she had a sad face still.

"Me miss mommy and daddy." She went to the living room and held her teddy bear "Beary you won't leave me right?" She made it nod and hugged it tightly. On the twins 1st birthday, Zoey made Daisy a stuffed teddy bear which she loved dearly. When ever she's scared, sad or sleepy she would always hold him. Lucy walked to her younger twin sister and sat next to her

"No be worry, mommy and daddy will come home okay." Lucy placed her palm on Daisy shoulder when Cameron called them for their food. The twins walked to the table and Cameron served them their Mac n Cheese.

"I hope you two like it?" Cameron sat down and ate his own plate of Mac n cheese. Lucy began eating but Daisy only ate a little while looking a bit sad.

"I hope mommy daddy come home." Speaking of them, Mike and Zoey finally made it to the restaurant and was sitting in their seats waiting for their food to come.

"Isn't this place amazing Zoey, I mean I heard this had nice food so that's why we came here." Mike looked at her and saw her a bit worried about something "Hey you okay sweetie?"

Zoey sighed a bit and said "Mike are you sure the twins are doing alright I mean I know Cam's a nice guy but you think he can take care of them for us?"

"Don't worry Zoey Daisy and Lucy are in good hands with Cam, they'll be fine with him I promise." Just then their waiter came with their food

"Your salad madam and your steak sir...bon appetit." The waiter aid and left

"Well, thank you sir...and again Zoey they'll be fine let's just enjoy our food okay." Mike said placing his hand on top of Zoey's smiling at her lovingly

"Okay Mike." The two then began eating their food. Back at the twins, they finished their Mac n cheese and was watching SpongeBob while sitting on the floor as well as Cameron.

"So you two like watching SpongeBob, you know when I was little my mom wouldn't let me watch carton because I was inside a bubble." Lucy looked at Cameron amazed

"You were inside a bubble...tell me!" Lucy begged him to tell her

"Okay okay, you see my mom was a little over protected so I stayed inside a bubble for about sixteen years until I sighed up for a show where I met your parents." Lucy then said

"Wait, you met my parents...can you tell us how they met! PLEASE!" Lucy again begged him with the puppy dog yes. Cameron only said

"Well, I don't a lot but what I did know was that your dad was mads in love with your mommy, so much and she was in love with him as well."

"Really, they were in love that big?" Daisy asked him softly and he nodded

"Hey can we play Hide and seek...please?" Lucy asked him and he said "Okay but I'll hide first, count to 10 okay girls." Cameron quickly ran but there's only one tiny problem.

"But we can't count...maybe he's want us to find him now come on!" Lucy quickly ran up to find him but Daisy just sat there and then went to sit on the couch.

"When are mommy and daddy coming back, beary." Daisy said to her teddy bear and hugged him dearly. Lucy was up the stair trying to find Cameron

" where you are?" Lucy then heard a little giggle from the bathroom, she slowly open the door and saw a figure in the tub with the covers closed. When she pulled the cover open she found Cameron "Ha me found you!" Cameron nodded

"Yep you did...hey where's your sister?" Lucy notice that her twin sister was not with her. The two then ran down and saw her sitting in the couch. "Oh there you are why didn't you come to find me?" Daisy only looked down, Cameron notice something and sat next to her. "I think what's wrong with you...you miss your mom and dad right?" Daisy nodded and said

"I'm scared if they don't come back, I don't mommy or daddy to leave us." Daisy nearly had a crying voice until Cameron hugged her

"Oh don't be sad Daisy...you know I'll tell you two something. Before you two were born, your dad was flipping out with joy! He was so happy that he was going to be a dad. Literally, also he said when you two were born he was so happy to have you two as his daughter even Zoey was happy."

"Really?" Daisy said a bit happy and had a small smile on her 2 year old face while Cameron nodded

"Yep, they really wanted kids and were so happy to have you two as their daughter." The twin had to big smiles until the door open and Mike and Zoey came inside

"We're home!" The two said happily. Lucy and Daisy quickly ran to them and they gave them a hug "Oh my little babies girls!" Zoey gave Lucy many kisses on her face.

"Oh my little flower!" Mike nearly gave Daisy a tight bear hug nearly crushing hr little body. "So how were they Cam?"

"Oh they were okay, I feed them and well we had a game of hide and seek. Also I know that Daisy was a little sad that you guys left." Mike and Zoey looked at Daisy

"Oh sweetie we told you we would come back...your mo and I love you and Lucy very much." Mike and Zoey hugged the twins tightly. Daisy now knows one thing

"I love you too mommy and daddy." That her parents loved her and her sister

**Boom I hoped you like it because there are more to come ;)**


	5. First day of School

**Hello there fellow zoke fans, listen I'm deeply sorry for the long wait I was trying to think of a good idea for this one...also I was so busy with school plus I have my finals very soon serious like tomorrow, so here's the next chapter in my zoke babies fic enjoy**

Inside a room with a few toys, a closet and a buck bed, were the four year old twin daughters of Mike and Zoey. Lucy was sleeping on the bottom buck while Daisy slept on the top buck with her stuff bear she had when she was a baby. The two were sound asleep when their mother enter the room and said

"Girl wake up today's a special day for you two." Zoey was really happy because today was the twin's first day of preschool...however the girl's birthday was coming soon but still she was excited for them. The girl tiredly got off of bed but Zoey helped Daisy down.

"Mama are you sure school a good place?" Daisy asked her mother while herself and Lucy were walking with Zoey fully clothed and with their backpack.

"Yes sweetie, school a good place where little kids can learn new thing plus when your a big girl what you learn might help you someday. Also you two can meet new kids and make new friends." Zoey looked at her younger twin daughter who looked a bit scared. Zoey stopped and looked her Daisy "Listen Daisy, when your dad and I talked to you and Lucy about school, we said it's not a bad place okay and also Lucy will be with you so you're not alone."

"Yeah, plus I really hoping we meet new kids, I really want to make a friend...not that your not a bad friend since we are sister but you know." Lucy said to her sister who only nodded, Zoey had a worried face as they made it to the preschool. When they entered the classroom, the twins saw a few kids playing with each other and a female teacher, who had dark brown hair in a bun and glasses.

"Hello there, you must be Mrs. Peterson right?" Zoey nodded and said

"Yes, I'm Zoey and these two little girl are my twin daughter." The teacher looked at the twins as Zoey introduced them "This one is my older twin daughter Lucy and the one with my red hair is her sister Daisy." Zoey introduced them to the teacher

"Hello there, I'm Ms. Woods, it's a pleasure to meet you." Lucy waved at the but Daisy only hid behind Zoey. "I see this one shy right?"

"Yeah, she got that from me." Zoey looked at the twins and said "Now listen, I going to leave you two here until your dad comes to keep you two up, I want you two to be on your best behavior okay." The twins nodded and hugged her "Oh I going to miss you two." Zoey released them from their hug and waved "Bye girls."

"Bye mommy!" The twins waved goodbye as Zoey left the room "I miss her already Lucy."

"Oh don't worry Daisy you got me okay and saids like a nice lady now come on." Lucy dragged Daisy to a group on kids and said 'Hi I'm Lucy this here my sister Daisy. A boy with black hair and green eye said

"Hello my name is Nicholas and this is my friend Freddy. Nicholas pointed to a boy wearing a red sweater, had dark blond hair and a normal looked on his face

"Hi there it's...um nice to meet you." Freddy said as a girl with orange hair and a sun dress introduced herself

"My name is Samantha but you can call me Sam." Sam pulled her hand out and gave Lucy a handshake but when she was going to give Daisy one, Daisy hid behind Lucy "What's wrong?"

"My sister a bit shy when she meet new people." The trio nodded but Nicholas said

"Daisy you don't need to be shy, we're not bad people." Daisy still hid behind Lucy

"Listen just leave her alone okay she wants to be shy fine then." Lucy got a bit annoyed and said

"Hey, that's my sister you're talking about about, you can make her feel bad about being shy." Freddy only rolled his eyes and walk away "What's wrong with him?"

"He can sometimes be a big jerk but...when you get to know him more he can be a nice guys." Nicholas said, then Daisy walked to Nicholas

"Sorry if I was being shy...I'm Daisy anyway." Daisy reached and gave Nicholas a handshake as well as Sam. "So...what should we do?"

"I know how about we play hide and seek!" The twins smile and clapped in excitement. That was the twins favorite game. For the rest of the day, the twins learned a bit and played with their new friends. When it was time to go, Samantha and Nicholas parents took them home "Bye Lucy and Daisy!"

"Bye!" The twins waved goodbye to their new friends as they and a young boy were the only ones left. "Daddy gonna come right Lucy?" Lucy only nodded until

"Hello?" The girls turn to see a 5 year old boy with teal eyes, pale skin and Aubrey brown hair "My name's Brian, what;s your?" The girl only said

"I'm Lucy and this here is my sister Daisy." Daisy waved shyly at Brian as he did the same. "I see you are also shy right?"

"Yeah I'm shy but I was really hoping I can make a friend...you like to be my friend." Lucy smile and nodded while Daisy said

"Yeah, I think we could be friends." Brian smile at the twins until Mike came

"Girls!" The twin smiled as they see their dad smiling at them, they both ran to him and gave him a big hug "Oh my little girls, how was your first day?"

"Great, we made some new friends, learned something new and plus Daisy actually talked to some kids." Mike looked at her young daughter surprisingly.

"Really?" Daisy nodded and smiled at him "Oh that's great, well we need to go now okay say bye to your new friends."

"Bye Brian." The twin waved goodbye to Brian as they and Mike walked back home.

**There you go the twin's first day and also this is not the last time you going to see Brian...also guess who's the parents of him and see you next time :)**


	6. I'm pregnant again

**Hello there viewers, I'm back with another zoke babies chapter, today something big is going to happen to the Peterson household that will change they're lives for the better...also only one person figured out who's Brian's parents are. Anyway let's continue to the story.**

It was an October afternoon, the now 5 year old twins were inside their preschool classroom playing with their friends Brian and Sam. "Okay we're almost done with this tower guys." Lucy said to the trio

"Oh man it's going to be the biggest tower everyone has ever seen!" Sam said while hopping up and down excitingly, Daisy and Brian then grabbed a block at the same time. Daisy said "Oh sorry Brian y-you should put it." Brian then said

"No please you grabbed it first I think you should put it on the tower." Daisy only said

"Well...okay then I guess." Daisy grabbed the block and placed it on top of the tower. "There I think we're done? Lucy?" Lucy looked at the tower and said

"Yup, the tower is finish we did it!" The four high five each other and the twins hugged each other in enjoyment. "I can't wait for everyone to see this!" Lucy said happily...until

"Hey Sammy!" Sam's mom said as she ran to her and gave her a hug "Hey there little gal, how you doing!"

"I'm doing good mama look what my friends and I did." Her mom then saw the tower they did just now.

"Wow that's really cool, that's my little builder hahaha!" She ruffled her hair a bit "Come on we're going home say bye to your pals." Sam waved goodbye to her friends as she left home.

"Hey Lucy, you think Sam's mom look a bit familiar to you...like mommy and daddy saw her before?"

"You know I think you're right Daisy but who can she be?" The twins thought a bit until their dad came into their classroom

"Hey girls!" The twins saw Mike waving at them as they ran to him and gave him a hug "Hey there girls how was your day?"

"It was good, look what we did dad." The twins showed Mike the tower they made today

"Wow, that's great girl, but listen your mom called me and told me she needs us back home quickly!" The girls nodded and waved goodbye to Brian. They walked home in a speed walk pace as they finally made it home. As Mike opened the door, Zoey was sitting on a seat that's next to the table "Hey sweetie, we're home!" Daisy and Lucy ran to Zoey and gave her a big hug

"Aww, mommy's little girls missed her did they." Zoey tighten their hug until Mike sat on a chair next to her

"Okay girls, I think it's time for mommy tell us what's going on right?" The twins nodded as they sat on a chair as well "Okay Zoey, what do you have to tell us anyway?" Zoey bit her lip in nervousness as she spoke

"Girls...you know that your dad and I love you dearly right?" The twins nodded "Well listen...Mike, Daisy, Lucy...I'm...pregnant." Mike eye widen while the twins looked a bit confused

"What does that mean dad?" Mike only looked happy as he was when the twins were born, Mike quickly ran to Zoey side and said

"So...you mean we're having another baby." Zoey nodded as he slowly hugged her. Lucy and Daisy looked a bit confused

"Mommy, daddy, what's going on?" Daisy asked

"Girls...your mom having a baby...you're going to have a baby brother or sister." The twins eyes widen in shocked until

"Oh my...really, yay I'm going to be a big sister!" Daisy smile as well as Lucy until Zoey said

"Now girls...listen even if we have another baby...it doesn't mean we're going to ignore you two."

"No matter what, we're still going to love you two as much as we going to love the baby okay." The twins nodded at their parents but still smiled, knowing that they're going have a baby brother or sister.

**There you have it, Zoey pregnant again, what will the baby be...you'll have to find out soon enough**


	7. Brian's Parents

**Hello there fellow zoke fans, I'm back with another chapter for the zoke family...but also I decided that it's time for you all to see Brian's parents...enjoy ;)**

3 months later,

On a snowy January day, Mike and his twins daughters were having a nice game of snowball fight, or more like a snowball war to Lucy. "Eat snowball dad!" Lucy through a fast one at Mike, but he quickly dodge it and said

"Haha you miss sweetie, I mean how can you hit your own dad with a snowball. I have strength, speed, and-"Mike then felt a snowball in his face as his younger twin daughter said

"You talk too much daddy!" Daisy and Lucy then began pelting Mike with an ambush of snowballs, they were hitting him on the face, torso, stomach, even his groin. Mike quickly fell to the snowy ground and tried to protect himself from his daughter's ambush on him

"Ahhh okay stop...stop you girls won...I surrender, I give up please stop!" The twins soon stopped and looked absolutely frighten.

"Oh no dad!"

"Daddy!" Lucy and Daisy soon ran as quickly as they can to their dad. "Daddy...are you okay?" They looked very carefully until...to their surprise, Mike grabbed them and rolled around the snow making them vey cold.

"Hahaha I got you too!" Mike looked at his daughters, who were shivering in coldness from the snow they were rolled in by their father.

"T-T-T-That wasn't funny dad. Not funny at all!" The twins looked very upset at their father, who then frown at them and replied to them very sadly

"I-I was just playing...oh please don't be upset. I didn't mean to do that...you know I always treat you two well...I'm sorry." Mike lowered his head in sadness and didn't look back at his daughter until Daisy said to him

"Daddy, don't be sad...we know you were playing but we thought we hurt you from all those snowballs...we're sorry daddy." Mike stared at his red hair daughter and replied back

"Hey, hey don't be sad, you two didn't hurt me that much...you two got your dad in a little problem from those snowball, nice job girls. The three smiled at each other until

"Hi Lucy, Hi Daisy." They turn and saw the twin's friend Brian, waving at them happily and standing next to two older people. One was a man, jet black hair with a green wool hat covering it, teal eyes and grin smile on his face. The other was a lightly tan skin female, Aubrey brown hair, freckles and a smile on her face. Mike drop his twins on the ground as they ran to see Brian while Mike walked to the two adults. When he got a closer look, the female said

"Well...it nice to see you again Mike." Mike eyes widen as he then remember that female voice.

"No way...Courtney...Duncan." The two nodded at him "Oh man hey there." Courtney gave a little hug to Mike as Duncan then shook his hand "I can't believe it, it's been so long how are you guys."

"We been doing great...well I was, Duncan was well." Duncan rolled his eyes

"I was alright...more or less." Courtney rolled her eyes as Duncan wrapped an arm around Courtney shoulder. "So...how you been doing Mike."

"I'm doing really good...got a job, have a wife and well...I have a family now." Courtney and Duncan turn their heads as Brian was playing with the twins "So...I see my daughters know your son?"

"It looks like it, didn't know they knew each other...maybe from preschool right Duncan?" Duncan nodded a bit as Mike then replied

"So...what happen with you two after All-Stars?" Courtney started first

"Well, after All-Stars, I went back to Law school and graduated. Now I'm an attorney for the law." Mike smiled at her

"Wow, congrats Courtney, Duncan what about you?" Duncan rubbed his head a bit slowly

"Well...if you knew, I was sent to prison after I blew up Chris's cottage...about a year later...she came and bailed me out."

"The reason was that...well I been feeling empty without him, annoying me, calling me princess, even after I broke up with him...I stilled loved him. So I bailed him out and to my surprise." Courtney turned to see him blush a bit from remembering

"I stilled loved her...so badly! After Gwen dumped me...I had these...feelings in my mind...I stilled loved her...so when she bailed me out. I begged for her forgiveness, I went on my knees, begging for her forgiveness...I told her I still love her so badly." Courtney hugged him as she said

"I forgave him and we were together again...about year later, he proposed to me and we got married." Courtney showed Mike the ring.

"Wow...that's a beautiful ring you have Courtney." Courtney thanked him as Duncan then said

"Now...I'm a security guard at a prison and I changed big time, I removed my green Mohawk, removed my piercing, and changed my attitude. I'm no longer a bad boy."

"You still act tough sometime, big boy." Mike laughed a bit until Zoey, wearing a pink coat and held her little big belly went outside as she saw Mike with Courtney and Duncan.

"Oh my god! Duncan, Courtney!" The two turned and saw Zoey running toward them and gave them a big hug "Oh man it's been so long since I last saw you."

"Zoey, hey there." Courtney hugged her back and notice her stomach "Umm...are you getting a little chubby?" Mike laughed from that and said while wrapping his arm to Zoey

"No she's not...Zoey's...having another baby." Duncan widen his eyes

"Wait...so you two are?" Zoey rolled her eyes playfully

"Of course, Mike is my husband." Zoey gave Mike a kiss on the cheek, making him blush bit

"Awww, that's amazing...so how you been anyway Zoey?" Courtney ask her

"I'm fine, after All-Star was over, Mike used some of the money to buy this house. About 2 year later...he proposed to me and I just said yes!"

"About one year later, we were officially married and I was so happy to finally marry my true love." Zoey placed her hand on Mike's as he smiled at her sweetly "Anyway, I'm now an actor at the theater and Zoey's...well-"

"I'm a stay at home mom...but I was thinking on getting a job...when the baby out." Zoey patted her belly a bit until Mike said to Duncan and Courtney

"Listen guys, I wanted to say...that I'm sorry for what Mal caused you two and everyone...including you Zoe. He caused a lot of trouble during All-Stars...I thought we ended him for good."

"Mike...it's fine, we're not mad at you...well I was annoyed when I was eliminated because of him...but that's all in the past." Duncan and Zoey nodded at Courtney as Mike lowed his head...as he remember what happened during the final. "Anyway, how did you stop him Mike?"

Mike looked at her a bit sad and said "Well...me and the other personas were walking up a tower that had Mal's head...at the very top was a button. Chester said if I pressed it...I be myself again, just Mike." Courtney then said

"So your personalities are-"

"Gone...but they'll always be a part of me in a way though." Zoey rubbed his back softly

"I'm sorry dude."

"It's okay...I just wish there was another way to stop that...monster." Zoey then said

"Don't be sad Mike...I know they were important to you but still...you have control again...plus I think if they were still here...they would make great uncles and aunt to the twins." The four stared at the three kids playing around with each other until they ran to their parents. Brian then ask his dad

"Hey dad, do you know these two?" Courtney then said

"Well Brian, yes. Your father and I know these two since we were teen." Duncan nodded until he said

"Oh yeah, Mie and Zoey...this here is our son Brian." Brian slowly waved at them as they said

"It's nice to meet you Brian." Zoey patted his head as Mike then said

"Duncan and Courtney, these two are our twin daughters, Lucy." Mike pointed to the one with his hair color "And Daisy." Then pointed to the one with red hair

"Hello there you two." Lucy waved at the two as Daisy slowly waved at them "I see that she's a little shy."

"Yeah, she got that from her own mother."

"Well, it was nice seeing you two again, come on Brian, it's time we got home." Brian held his mom hand as he said

"Bye guys, see you at school." The twins waved goodbye at Brian.

"I can't believe Duncan married Courtney?"

"Michael, don't be rude."

"Sorry, anyway I think we should go back inside, it's getting a bit cold now." The twins and Zoey nodded as they went back inside.

**There you have it! Brian's parents are Duncan and Courtney...yup that's right...anyway I'll see all next time bye**


	8. The Lost of Trevor

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait...been busy with something important...anyway, you all know that during the zoke babies stories everything had a calming and sweet loving feeling in it. Well brace yourselves because your hearts are going to be...crushed! HAHAHAHAHA...enjoy the fic ;)**

(2 months later)

On a cloudy April night at the Peterson's household, Mike and Zoey were telling their 5 year old twin daughters a bed time story of their own. Daisy and Lucy, even though think they might be a bit too old for a bed time story, still enjoy hearing them from their parents. "The young prince had to face very difficult obstacles to face his true love from the dark knight. He raced through valleys lower than any deep hole you seen, face ferocious animals known to man but soon finally made it to the castle of the black knight." Zoey then continued the story

"The prince and the knight fought in an sword fight...to the death. But the prince knew that the black knight was once his best friend, bit he betrayed him because the two loved the same girl and she choose him over the knight." Zoey then let Mike finished the story

"The prince was no match for the knight but he knew that if he didn't defeated him...he would lose his true love. That gave him the strength to defeat his former friend but the prince didn't end him. No he did won but he would never kill his friend, the knight saw it as an opportunity to finally defeat him but somehow the ground below him began to break and he fall to his own faith." The twins gasped quietly yet tiredly as well "The prince saved his love but he will never forgive himself for what he had done to his friend even though he never wanted it to happen in the first place." Mike soon lowered his head but then said "So how was it? You liked it?"

"It was sad that he lost his friend but I'll glad he has his princess again." Lucy said and soon yawned as well as Daisy. Mike and Zoey smiled and tucked in their sleepy little girls. Mike and Zoey kissed them both on their heads and said

"Goodnight Lucy, Goodnight Daisy."

"Sweet dreams my little angles." Zoey turn the lights off as the twins soon went to their dream worlds. Mike and Zoey then changed to their PJs and were about to go to sleep when Zoey said "Mike, when you told the twins your little story...did you got it from when Mal...took over you back at All-Stars?" Mike looked a bit worried but said

"Yeah...I did, except I didn't face that many obstacles...except trying to get back to you guys...especially you Zoey." Mike then laid on top of their bed as Zoey laid next to him. "I mean...Mal was once my pal...until he changed...I wish none of that happened...but...still." Mike turn his head to the direction away from Zoey but she soon wrapped her arm around him.

"Mike...it's alright now, that's all in the past now. What matters is what's going to happen in the future. I mean you got a job, friends, and also you have a family...that's expecting a little bundle of joy to come very soon." Mike turned to face her and kissed her red lip softly as he said

"Yeah...I can't wait to see our new addition to our family Zoey, you think it's going to be a boy or girl?" Zoey rubbed her belly that's a bit more bigger then she had a while back and said

"I'm not picky...I just want to care it like we care Lucy and Daisy when they were babies...Night Mike." Zoey soon grabbed their blanket and cover them as they went to bed.

"Night Zoey...I love you." Mike held her tightly as she said

"I love you too Mike." Zoey kiss him goodnight as they finally went to bed.

Around 3 in the morning, the Peterson were still asleep when...the phone ranged. Mike groggily pick it up and answered it

"Hello you reached the Peterson household, I'm sorry but we're sleeping-" Mike was interrupted when he heard the caller

"Mike, it's me Megan. Zoey's mother? Your mother in-law." Mike soon recognized her voice and said

"Oh...hehe hello Mrs. Roth...why are you calling this late?"

"Look, I need to talk to Zoey...please?" Mike notice something...he thought he heard a sniff, so he turn to his sleeping wife.

"Zoe...Zoey? Hey sweetie it's your mom...she wants to talk to you." Zoey open her tired eyes and took the phone

"Mom...what's wrong?" Mrs. Roth then sniffed a bit and said

"Z-Zoey...sweetie listen...I have...got some very...horrible news." Zoey then heard her mother crying a bit and said nervously and worriedly

"Mom. Why are you crying...what happen?!" Zoey mother the said

"Z-Zoey...sweet heart...I just learn that...that...your father...T-T-Trevor is...dead." Zoey eyes widen as she dropped the phone on the ground as she looked like she saw the most horrifying thing in her life. Mike notice something and said

"Zoey...what's wrong what did your mother said?" Zoey just pick the phone up and said in a sadden tone

"Please tell me you're lying right?...Right!?"

"I wish I was sweetie but I'm not...your father died tonight...the police came here and told me he was in a car accident and he didn't make...make." Zoey heard her mother crying as she started to tear up and held her hand against her mouth. "I...I'm so sorry Zoey...but I'm not lying!" Mrs. Roth cried more and more and she hanged up the phone, Zoey dropped the phone as she stared to sniff and cried softly. Mike soon heard her crying as he then turn her around and said

"Zoey! What did your mother said?" Zoey looked directly at his dark brown eye and said

"M-Mike...my own father...h-he's...he's...d-d-died...my father is...DEAD!" That's when Zoey soon cried on Mike's shoulder. She was crying a fountain of tears on Mike's shoulder as he looked shocked.

"You're serious Zoey?" Zoey only nodded. "I-I'm so sorry Zoey." Mike eyes became water as he wiped her tears a bit but she just cried on his shoulder. Mike only rubbed her back softly as he tried to comfort his red hair wife. "I'm so sorry Zoey." Mike soon began to cry a bit and hugged her tightly. The twins soon heard their parents crying from their room.

"Lucy. Lucy." Lucy only said

"I know I hear it too." Lucy soon got up and helped Daisy down from her bed. The twins left their room and enter Mike and Zoey's room and saw them crying "Mom? Dad...what's wrong?" The two turn to see their daughter looking a bit worried. Mike then said

"Girls...your mom and I got some...sad news." They looked at each other then back at their dad. "Lucy, Daisy...your mother's dad...Grandpa Trevor...he died...tonight." Lucy and Daisy gasped in shock and sadness.

"Grandpa Trevor...is gone." Daisy soon started crying as Lucy started to shed tears as well. Mike, still holding Zoey, cried more tears, seeing his little girls cry was so devastating to him. They soon walked to Mike and Zoey and hugged their mother. "We're so sorry Grandpa died Mama!" Zoey hugged her little girls as Mike hugged her. The four started to cry altogether knowing that Trevor Roth is now dead.

About a few days later, it was raining lightly as there was a ceremony for Trevor's death. The only ones there were Mike, his parents, Zoey and her mother, the twins and some of Mike and Zoey friends as well as Trevor's work buddies. The priest then talked "Today, we're all here to pray for the lost of Trevor Daniel Roth, a few days ago he was riding home from his job at the police station, he wasn't where he was going and crashed into another car. It killed him and the other driver as well." Mike and the twins soon saw that Zoey and her mother were crying softly while the priest continued talking. He then grabbed the bible and talk a few phrases as they lower Trevor casket. Zoey tried her best not to scream as Mike then held her tightly

"It's alright Zoey, shh it's okay." Daisy soon walked and hugged Zoey by the leg.

"Mama please don't cry...we know you and Grandma miss Grandpa but you don't have to be sad all the time." Zoey kneeled down and hugged Daisy

"Thank you sweetie but...I don't think I can stop crying." She soon cried a bit as she held her red hair daughter. Cameron, Dawn, Gwen, Duncan and Courtney walked to the four and felt sad for Zoey losing her father. As they buried the grave a few people drop flowers and roses at his grave, Zoey's mother placed his favorite necklaces on his tombstone.

"Goodbye Trevor...I'll miss you." Mike's mother placed a hand on Megan's shoulder as well as Mike's father. Soon everyone began to leave the graveyard except for Zoey and Mike. Mike ask Cameron to watch his daughter and take them to the car. Zoey placed her hand on her father's tombstone.

"I can't believe you die dad...why?" Zoey eyes were already red but soon cried a fountain of tears as she soon started to cry again. Mike again held her tightly as she cried on his chest. "Why did he had to die Mike...W-Why!?"

"Please Zoey, I know you how you felt before."

"As if what did you lost that was so important to you!?" Mike wided his eyes as Zoey soon cover her mouth as she realized she yelled at Mike "M-Mike I didn't mean to yell at you. I-I-I I'm sorry I did okay I'm just-" Mike held her face softly as he said to her

"Zoey...listen to me...I know why you're doing this. You're trying to release all your pain so you won't feel it again...honey I have to tell you something." Mike's eyes become watery as he continued "Zoey, about a while after All-Star, I felt horrible about pressing the button, I never wanted to get rid of my personas...I know it would defeat Mal but...but." Mike eyes were beginning to shed tears as Zoey said

"Mike...you're right about me trying to get rid of my pain...but I think you held your pain for quite a while. Right?" Mike slowly nodded "Mike let it out...you'll feel better...that's why I'm doing it...please Mike." Mike sniff a bit but then started to cry softly but he then held her tightly and started crying like crazy

"Ahhhhhhh I'm sorry I press that damn button! I never wanted to press it in the first place...I miss you guys so much!" Mike cried on Zoey's shoulder as she as well cried and said

"Ahhhh I miss you dad! I wish I got to say I love you with all my heart...but it looks like I can't." The two cried for a few minutes, the twins saw them crying from a far

"Lucy, mom and dad are crying, I know why mom is but why is dad crying?"

"Maybe he feels sorry for mama." The twins watch their parents cry for a while now. Cameron saw them as well and said to himself

_"So Mike finally releasing his pain about his personas lost...that boy...but still." _Mike and Zoey soon stopped crying but still had tears in their eyes. Mike kissed Zoey's head and said

"Thank you Zoey...I'm sorry...Trevor died."

"It's fine Mike...I just wish he had a chance to see his grandchild, but it looks like." Zoey sighed as they finally walked to the twins. Daisy ran to Zoey and hugged her again "Thank you sweetie." Lucy as well ran to Zoey and gave her a hug. "You too Lucy."

"Mom...you're going to be okay right?"

"Well...I still feel very sad but I'll be aright...beside I got you two and your father too." Mike then hugged al three of them as they enter the car and went home. Even though Zoey will miss her father, she had people that were also important to her, her mother, her friends and her kind husband and twin daughters.

**There you go guys, sorry for the long wait again but don't worry the next chapter will be posted soon.**


	9. The New Baby is Here

**Hey, hey, hey there everyone! :) Now then before I start begin I really wanted to know what you guys thought about the last chapter where Zoey's dad died because well I only got one review...anyway today is the big day...the day Mike, Zoey, Lucy and Daisy meet their new member of the family. Enjoy :)**

(about 2 months later)

It was a hot June afternoon, and the Peterson decided to enjoy the day by going to the park and have a nice picnic out together. Lucy was wearing a bright yellow shirt and blue pants, Daisy was wearing a red and blue stripe shirt and a bright blue pants, Mike was wearing a white collar shirt and dark brown pants while holding the picnic basket full of goods, a blanket and a Frisbee, and Zoey is wearing a red flower sun dress and a summer hat while holding her now big belly with one hand.

Zoey and Mike went to the hospital and ask the doctor when the baby is to arrive, the doctor told them the baby is to arrive on the first week of July which is about a few days away. When the four finally arrived at the park. Lucy and Daisy quickly ran to play on the slide. "Be careful you two okay?" Mike yelled a far to his daughter so they could hear him.

"Okay dad!" Lucy yelled back to her father. Mike then set the blanket on the plain grass and placed the basket on it. Zoey then sat on the blanket with Mike and the two watched their twin daughters play with each other in the slide.

"Hey Lucy, I was wondering about something?" Daisy asked her older twin while they slid down the slide together.

"What is it Daisy?"

"Well...I was just thinking, when mommy told us and daddy a few months ago that she's pregnant...how did she get pregnant anyway?" This caused Lucy to go silent and also wonder.

"You know that's a good question...how did mommy got pregnant anyway?" The two decided to go to Mike and Zoey to ask them. Back at the picnic blanket, Mike was rubbing Zoey's big belly.

"Oh I can't wait Zoe, a few more days and we get to see our new born, oh man I'm going to be a father again hahaha!" Mike ask with excitement in those words. "But I'm still a good father to two beautiful and sweet young ladies which are our two little girls."

"I know Mike...but you think it's going to be a girl or a boy? Because well if it's a girl again, then you'll be living in a house controlled by girls hahaha." Mike rolled his eyes in sarcasm and replied back

"So what, if it's another girl I don't mind, but I'm still the man of the house missy." Zoey once again laughed but then Mike gave her a nice sweet kiss on the lips until...the twins came and was them sharing a sweet moment.

"Oh man we're so sorry mom and dad!" Lucy sealed her eyes as she covered Daisy who also covered her eyes.

"No it's okay girls but why are you two here...you girls hungry, your mom packed PB &amp; J sandwiches I know you two like them."

'We're not hungry dad...actually Daisy and I wanted to know something?"

"Mommy, how did you get pregnant anyway?" This caused Mike and Zoey to widen theirs eyes and blush very badly. "Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine sweetie, it's just that...well listen...um Mike?" Zoey turned her head to Mike and asked him to answer the twins' question?

"Oh well...girls listen I can't answer your question?" The twins looked confused "Listen I would like to answer your question but you girls are just too young to know also if we tell you now...you will look so terrified!"

"Why is it bad?"

"Well...I just can't answer it girls I'm sorry...you just need to wait until your a little bit more older okay?" The girls looked disappointed but nodded until

"Ahhhhh! Oh dear god!" Zoey felt a huge sharp pain inside of herself. "M-Mike, I think it's coming?"

"What!? But it's not suppose to come in a few more days...oh man Lucy, Daisy I need you two help your mom quickly!" The girls looked unconfused but helped Zoey up and asked

"What's going on dad?" Daisy ask Mike as he answered

"Your mother...she's having the baby now!" The twins gasped and quickly helped their mother up. Soon Mike, yelled a taxi and asked the driver to take them to the hospital, which he said "Fine then get in." The driver took them to the hospital with Mike sitting in the front while the twins help comfort Zoey from her pain.

"You're going to be okay right mama?" Daisy asked Zoey worriedly

"Don't worry sweetie mommy going to be-ahhh dear god hurry up already please!"

"Het lady I'm going as fast as I can don't rush me okay!" The taxi driver yelled at Zoey until Lucy said

"She's sorry sir but please get there soon." The driver sighed in frustration and replied back

"Alright I will...man why does it have to be a pregnant woman?" Soon the driver finally made it to the hospital, Mike paid him the money and him and the twins quickly took Zoey inside and to the main desk.

"Excuse miss my wife is going in labor, she needs a room quickly!" The nurse nodded and called a new doctor to take her the labor room. Mike tried to go with her but they asked him to wait until she's done. Mike remembered the last time it happened and nodded, he and the twins then sat on the seat in the waiting room and waited for them to be called.

"Dad, are you okay?" Lucy asked him when she see him looking worried and shaking a bit.

"To be truthful...no not at all Lucy...I mean this is not the first time I was this worried. Heck, when you two were about to be born I was super worried!"

"Whys that dad?" Daisy asked him as he answered

"Well girls...you see I was so scared that I wasn't going to be a great dad to you both...but during this five and a half years I was glad to have you two as my daughters because you two are just like your mother in some ways. Daisy, you have her shyness and her beautiful red hair. Lucy, you have her friendly personality and her cute little nose." Mike gave a little pinch on Lucy nose making her laugh a bit. "Listen, I'm telling you two again, this baby is going to be given lots of care but me and your mother are not going to ignore you two...you two are still our little angles." Mike then gave the twins a big hug and kissed their foreheads making them laugh a bit.

"But dad, listen if it's a boy...we're still going with the plan right?"

"Of course, this is going to make your mother so happy?" About 2-4 hours later, it as soon nighttime, the twins were napping on their fathers lap while he slept as well until

"Excuse me...Mr. Peterson." Mike soon woke up as his daughters did. "Sorry to wake you but your mother is done, she gave birth to your newborn baby now." The three soon smiled and the nurse walked them to her room. "There it is, your wife and newborn are inside that room." Mike slowly grabbed the door handle and looked at Lucy and Daisy

"Ready to meet your new baby brother or sister?" The twins nodded in excitement as he opened the door to see Zoey, smiling down at a blanket with tears in her eyes. Soon Zoey looked from the blanket to see her husband and twins daughters, smiling at her. "Hey there Zoey."

"Hey guys." Mike soon walked to her as he gave her a kiss on her head and looked at their new baby. The twins then walked to them and asked them

"Is it a boy or girl!?"

"Please tell us what is it?" Zoey decided to show them the new baby, when they saw it, they gasped. They saw what the baby was. "It's a boy." Lucy smiled as did Daisy as they saw their newborn baby brother. He had Zoey's pale skin and her eyes, but her had Mike's hair color and his nose. "He's so cute mommy."

"Yes he is girls, he sure is." Zoey kissed her little baby on his head. Mike soon rubbed his little cheek and said

"Hey there little guy...guess what...we're your family. I'm your dad, she's your mom and those two little ladies are your big sisters." Lucy and Daisy smiled down at their sleeping baby brother. "So you thought of any names yet Zoey?"

"Well no actually, well maybe we can call him-" That's when the twins stopped her.

"Wait mama...actually me, Daisy and dad have a good name for him." Zoey looked concern by calmly replied

"Really...what you guys have in mind?" Mike then spook for the three of them

"Zoey...the twins and I know that losing your dad was heartbreaking for you so we decided to name the baby...Daniel after your father's middle name...what you think?" Zoey looked surprised at first but soon shed tear in her eyes and said

"It's...it's perfect...Daniel Peterson...I love that name...thank you guys...you three are the best thing I have as my family." Mike and the twins hugged Zoey tightly as they now have a new addition to their family...Daniel Peterson.

**Boom...there you have it folks meet the Peterson new addition to their family, Daniel Peterson named after his grandfather, Trevor Roth middle name...I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you guys review this and the last chapter...see you all next time :)**


	10. Meeting Hope

**Hi I'm back, now then I asked you guys for some ideas for the zoke babies fic...well I got two good ones but I'm using one of them...which is from Pandageek101, she or he said how about Mike and Zoey see Gwen with her child. So I'm going to do that...I hope you guys like it.**

(About 4 month later)

It was a windy October evening, Zoey was walking with her now 6 year old daughters while strolling her 3 month old baby boy in a stroller. The four were going to buy a costume for the twins and also for little Daniel. "I can't believe...it's going to be Daniel's first Halloween OHHHH I'm so excited!" Lucy squealed with happiness while Zoey looked a little happy for her daughter, however Daisy looked a little weird out.

"I don't understand, you're my older twin sister but you act like I'm the older twin sometimes." Lucy only rolled her eyes while Zoey said

'Oh don't be a sour pose Sweetie, you two are still little girl, you should still enjoy your childhood while you can...beside, you two had a better childhood than me or your father." Zoey soon remember her childhood, being an only child, not having any friends...being a shy lonely loser. Zoey soon shook her head back to reality as she saw Daisy looking at her little brother.

"Hey Daniel...how you doing?" Daisy smiled at her baby brother as he just had a normal stare until he pated on her cheek "Hehe playful are we little brother." Zoey smiled at her as she looked at her little baby boy.

"Hello there Daniel, how mommy's little boy doing?" Zoey smiled down at her little son as he just looked at her like if she was a stranger. "Hehehe...nothing eh hehehe." The twins soon saw the store they were going to.

"Hey mama, we're here!" Lucy said to Zoey as they entered the store. As they entered, there were a lot of costumes, some from shows that her funny, some from horror movies, killers, monsters. "Ahh!" Daisy quickly hid behind her mother's legs as Lucy looked a little scared. "Hehehe they're not real, they're not real hahahaha." Zoey let out her hand as Lucy held it tightly. The twins were scared of these killers ever since they saw a movie called...Child Plays. Mike and Zoey told them not to watch it but did anyway, they only saw the part where Chucky killed a person and kept going until they stopped and vowed never to see that movie again. "Um mama...is it okay if we stay with you to look for a costume?"

"Oh sure, I don't mind at all come on girls." Zoey and the girls walked through the costume store while she was pushing the stroller with one hand as she held Lucy's hand with her other. Daisy was walking next to Zoey, holding her to her skirt. The twins covered their eyes when they view some of the costumes of horror killers. "Wow, there's a lot of killers here. Freddy Kruger, Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, GhostFace, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, hey they even got The Jigsaw Puzzler." Zoey soon found an alley where there wasn't any killer costumes." Lucy, Daisy it's okay now there no killers here." The twins uncovered their eyes as they sighed in relief. "You two found a costume for you two , I'm going to found one for Daniel here." Zoey pinched Daniel little cheek as he made a little smile from it. The twins nodded as they looked through the costumes to found one for themselves.

"Hmm...how about a Fairy Daisy?" Lucy showed her twin sister a fairy costume.

"Looks cute but no thanks Lucy, I'm looking for something that's...scary but not too scary to me." Daisy looked through for a while until she found a little werewolf costume. "Hmm, maybe this might be spooky."

"I don't think it's that scary." Daisy heard a different voice as she turn to see a girl with black hair with a teal mark on it, and green eyes. "Now if want to see scary look what I found." Dasiy and Lucy walked to her as the young lady showed them a costume of.

"AHHHH Chucky!" The girl ran to their mother as she saw them hiding behind her. The girl looked shocked and walked to Zoey and the frighten twins

"Oh my god, Miss I'm really sorry I scared them."

"Oh it's fine, my little girl really don't like that guy for some reason." Zoey soon heard a familiar female voice as that female was calling for someone.

"Hope, Hope where are you?" The female saw the girl as she was walking to her. "There you are, why you walked away?"

"I'm sorry mom I was just looking through the other costume until I showed those two girl my costume." The girl who was named Hope pointed to Zoey and the twins as Hope's mother made a surprised look as Zoey did the same.

"Oh my god...Gwen?!"

"Zoey!" The two mother just smiled and gave each other a hug "Oh man, I can't believe it's you, how you been doing this well...your father passed?" Zoey only sighed but replied back to her

"Okay, but I didn't knew you have a child." Gwen laughed as Hope soon walked to her mother

"Mom, you know her?" Gwen only nodded as she replied back to her daughter.

"Yup, that's the Zoey I was telling you about, the one where I met on that game show where I met your dad." Hope soon realized it quickly

"Oh that Zoey...hehehe cool." Zoey soon asked her

"So that's your girl?" Gwen nodded as she introduced her to Zoey

"Yup, her name is Hope, she's has her dad's hair but also has a teal mark when she asked if she could dye her hair, but she has my nose and Trent's eye." Zoey smiled down at Hope and gave her a handshake

"It's nice to meet you Hope!" Hope shake Zoey's hand as Gwen soon notice a stroller

"So I see you finally had that baby right?" Zoey only smiled as she showed Gwen her little bundle of joy.

"Yup, his name's Daniel. He's has my skin tone and my eyes but he has Mike's hair color and his cute nose." Zoey pinched Daniel on his nose as he laughed a bit from it. "Isn't he just so cute?"

"Yeah, he is cute. So Daniel? Why that name?"

"Me, Lucy and our dad came up with the name since it's our grandpa's middle name, we decided to make Mama feel better." Daisy said as Zoey just gave her twins a very big hug.

"That was one of the most sweetest thing these two and Mike did for me, I was so happy that they gave him that name." Zoey soon gave her daughters many kisses on their cheek as they just blushed and laughed from that.

"That's nice of them...well we better get going, come on Hope." Gwen took Hope's hand as they walked away "Bye guys."

"Bye Gwen, it was nice meeting your daughter." The three waved goodbye as they continued their costume shopping.

**There done...maybe not my best work but still I hope you guys like it hehe :)**


	11. Peterson's Halloween

**Hello fellow Zoke fans and fellow "Our Children" readers and followers, I decided to post a Halloween theme chapter since it's Halloween, anywho, I hope you all will love this chapter...and expect a tiny surprise for Peterson hehehehe**

It's Halloween night, many of children are outsides with their friends and families, trick or treating, having a fun night, and also some are freaking some kids out...hehehe Halloween is fun. At the Peterson's household, Mike was looking at himself in a mirror, making sure is hair was looking like his costume. "Come on...stay down hair!" Mike combed his his like his old persona Vito had when he was a teen. "There finally I'm done."

"Mike, you done yet?" Zoey said from upstairs getting Daniel into his costume. Mike yelled back

"Yup, all done!" Mike quickly made it up and showed Zoey his costume. "So what you think Misses Peterson?" Mike grinning at his wife while she looked impressed at his costume. Mike was wearing a black suit with a red tie, had a fake mustache on and his hair was combed back down. Mike was dressed as Gomez Addams.

"You look very handsome Mister Peterson." Zoey said, caressing her husband. 'So, how do I look?" Zoey said, showing off a black gown with spider web strips on her sleeves, her hair was all the way down and wearing no flower, Zoey was dressed as Morticia Addams. Mike only responds was pulling her down almost to the ground.

"As Gomez would say...absolutely frightening my dear." Mike giving her an attracting smirk while Zoey just smiled at him until she pulled him closer and gave him a sweet kiss on the lip.

By then, the 6 year old twins exit their room wearing their costumes with excited faces until they saw their parents having a sweet moment. "Oh man!" Lucy quickly covered her eyes as Daisy did the same. "We're sorry again!" Mike and Zoey quickly stood back up, looking embarrassed again.

"It's fine girls I guess I got a little carry away right hehe?"

"No it's fine mom...so how you like our costumes?" Lucy ask them. Mike and Zoey looked really amazed at their daughter's costumes. Daisy was dressed as a little werewolf. She had the ears, fangs, paws, she even had a werewolf nose. Lucy was dressed as a skeleton. She was wearing a skeleton suit while having her face painted looking like a skull.

"You guys look so cute." Zoey said as she gave them a tight hug.

"You guy do look cute and maybe a little scary hehe." Mike said trying to make his daughters think they're scary. Zoey released from the hug as Daisy said

"So what's Daniel dressed as?" Zoey had a excited face as she quickly went back to her room and grabbed her little baby boy.

"Everyone...meet our little goat!" Zoey then showed Mike and the twins Daniel's costume. He was dressed as a baby billy goat. He had a goat suit and was wearing small horns. "Isn't he just the cutesiest goat you ever see?!" Mike only smiled as he ruffled his son's hair

"Aww my little goat, he's so cute in that costume Zoey." Daniel then grabbed his dad's nose and pinched it a bit. "Hehe oh no you got my nose hahaha." Mike stood back from him as the twins ran to Daniel

"Oh my god oh my god, Mama, Daniel looks so cute in that." Lucy said giving her baby brother a little pinch on his cheek. Daisy just looked amazed as she spoked in a cute voice.

"Ohhhh who's a cute goat...you are yes you are yes you are!" Daniel looked scared from his sister costume as he soon patted on her face thinking he's hitting her. Daisy felt her brother patting attack as she quickly backed up. "Mom, I think Daniel scared of my costume?"

"Aw, you scared of the bad little wolf sweetie?" Daniel only just talked like the baby he was. "I'll take that as a maybe. Anyway, you two ready to go trick or treating?" The twins only grabbed their bags and nodded "Okay then, Mike can you take Daniel down while I get his stroller." Mike nodded and held his son while his wife get the stroller.

"You excited for your first Halloween Daniel?" Mike said to his son as he only just patted on his check a few times. "Man you really like patting on our faces son." A couple of minutes later, Mike, Zoey and the twins are outside walking through the sidewalk going trick or treating. The twin then find a house and made a run for it. "Whoa there!" Mike grabbed their shoulder as he continue "You two know the rule when you're with me or your mom?"

"Right? Sorry dad." Daisy responded for the two as they grabbed their dad's hand and walked with him. "Dad, we know we have to walk near you and mom but is it really necessary for us to hold your hand?"

"Well yes, because you two are still little and also we don't want you two getting hurt, or worse getting hit by a car." Mike shiver a bit thinking of his daughter getting hit by a car. Mike soon let go of the twin's hand as they ran to the house asking for candy. Zoey walked to Mike with Daniel still in the stroller.

"Mike, you wouldn't mind taking Daniel to the house would you?"

"Oh it's not a problem Madam." Mike giving her a wink as he strolled his son to the house.

"Thank you!" The twin as they walked to their mom with their candy. Mike soon go to the house as a woman with her husband saw Daniel costume.

"Awww he look so cute."

"Thank you very much." Mike said kindly to the woman as she gave Daniel his candy in his bag. "Daniel say thank you." Daniel looked at the woman and her husband as he just tried to say it but only just babbled a bit.

"You're welcome Happy Halloween." The woman said as Mike strolled Daniel back to Zoey.

"So did you get any candy Sweetie?" Zoey said to Daniel as Mike said

"He did Zoey, little guy did get some candy." Mike pinched Daniel's cheek as they continued trick or treating.

A few hours later, Mike, Zoey and their kids who's bags are now full of candy were walking home until Mike and Zoey was two familiar faces and their son. "Hey Zoey isn't that Duncan and Courtney with their son?' Zoey took a closer look and said

"Oh yeah it is, hey guys." Duncan, Courtney and Brian looked ahead and saw Mike and Zoey with their kids. They walked to them and said hello to them. "It's been a while since we saw you guys, how you guys been doing."

"Great thanks for asking." Courtney dressed as a killed bride as Duncan was dress as a groom with a knife on his head. "So Gomez and Morticia Addams, nice choice you guys." Mike wrapped his arm around Zoey as he replied

"Yup, it was Zoey's idea."

"Oh come on you wanted to dress as them as much as I do mister." While the adults were chatting for a bit, Brian walked to the twins as he said

"Hey guys, nice costume."

"Thanks Brian I like your costume too it's so cool." Brian smiled as he was dressed as a Vampire.

"Uh oh a vampire?!" Daisy soon made a growling sound "I must kill the vampire, they are my enemy." Brian smiled as he made a evil glare

"No I'll will end you werewolf. Lucy only laughed at her sister and best friend as they were playing a little act

"So that's your son?" Duncan asked them as Zoey nodded and replied back

"Yup!" Zoey picked him up and continued "His name is Daniel, he's named after my dad's middle name."

"The twins and I came up with it to cheer Zoey up since her dad died." Zoey only hugged Mike with one arm and kissed him on the check.

"It was the most sweetest and nicest thing they did for me, I'm glad I have you as a husband Mike." Mike only blushed very deeply from Zoey's kind comment."

"Awww, that's very sweet." Courtney walked up to the little guy as she said "Hi there Daniel." Daniel looked frighten from Courtney's costume and hid his face. "Oh I'm sorry."

"It's okay, he must be scared from the costumes and decorations. It's just like the twin when they were little."

"Actually, for some reason, they alway freak out when they see a costume of a horror movie killer...especially Chucky." Mike and Zoey looked at their twins as they were talking to their friend. "Anyway, we better get going." Mike called the twins as they walked back to their home. As they returned home, Daisy and Lucy walked up to their room as Mike and Zoey sat on the couch. "Finally, we're home."

"Tonight was a long night...but at least the girls had a fun night, including Daniel." Zoey soon grabbed her son as he looked at them. "Did you had a fun night Daniel?" Zoey and Mike smiled at their son as he soon made a smile at them.

"I guess he had a fun night Zoey." Mike kissed her on the cheek as they then got up and got ready for bed.

**BOOM I'm done finally! Okay this maybe wasn't my best work but I hope you guys liked it til next time bye...and also HAPPY HALLOWEEN :D **


	12. A Peterson's Christmas

**Hello there fellow Zoke fans, I'm back with another chapter, this time...It's a Christmas theme chapter. Enjoy the chapter :D**

It was Christmas Eve, a day full of joy, happiness, and love for friends and families. Inside their red mini van were the Peterson. Mike was driving the van with Zoey in the passenger seat, holding their almost 6 month old baby boy Daniel in her arms. While the twins were sitting behind them, Daisy was sleeping while Lucy was humming a Christmas tune.

"So girls, are you two excited about spending Christmas with your grandparents?" Zoey said with a joyful smile to her 6 year old twin daughters.

"Oh yes, I'm filled with Christmas excitement to spend Christmas with Nana Anna and Papa Richard!" Lucy replied very jolly to her mother while Daisy, still sleeping, grabbed her stuffed bear and held it. Zoey smiled at her sleepy Daisy while Daniel was sucking his hand.

"Mike, it's very nice of your parents to invite us to their house to celebrate Christmas with them."

"Yeah, beside this is their chance to see their new grandson." Mike, looked down at his little boy and ruffled his brown hair. "But Zoey..." Mike soon stopped and stayed quiet as Zoey looked confused.

"What is it Mike?"

"It's...nothing." Mike replied to her but in his thoughts he said in a worried and sad voice _"I just hope you don't breakout like you did in Thanksgiving Zoe...I know you still miss him."_

Last month during a Thanksgiving dinner with their friends, Zoey wasn't eating much of the food but Mike quickly notice she was whimpering and had tears streaming down her eyes. Soon, their friends notice Zoey's behavior as she quickly left the table and ran outside. Mike, including the twins, went outside and found Zoey brawling her eyes out, her eyes were a waterfalls of tears. Mike and the twins walked to her as they held her very tightly as she screamed into Mike's chest in a depressed tone. "I still miss him...why did he had to go!"

"Shh...it's okay Zoey...we know you still miss him, we miss him too." Mike's eyes were soon shedding tears as too was the twin's. Back to the present, The Peterson soon made it to Mike's parent's home.

"We're here!" Mike said, causing Daisy to open her eyes and yawn while stretching.

"G-Great." Daisy tiredly said as she and Lucy got out of the van along with Zoey and Daniel. Mike looked at Zoey and said to himself

_"Try to make her happy today...it's Christmas Eve." _Soon Mike exited the car as his parents came out.

"Mike, Zoey!" Anna said, giving her son a very tight hug as she soon hugged her granddaughter.

"Nana Anna!" The twins happily said to their Nana While Mike hugged his dad

"Hey mom, hey dad!" Mike to said parents.

"Hello there son, it's great to see you again! Hey where's Zoey?"

"Right here!" Richard and Anna saw Zoey, holding a little baby. "It's great seeing you two again!" Zoey said hugging Anna with one arm.

"It's great to see you all! Oh, and may I ask...is that the Daniel Mike been talking about?" Anna smiled at the little guy, making him look at her.

"Yup!" Mike said as he walked to Zoey and take his son into his arms "Guys, meet your new grandson, Daniel Peterson!" Mike grabbed his son's arm, making him wave to his grandparents "Daniel, meet your Nana Anna and Papa Richard." Mike gave his mother Daniel.

"Ohhhh! He's such a cute little baby! He took that from his father's looks hehe." Mike laughed a bit as Richard held Daniel.

"Hey there little guy!" Daniel soon grabbed his Papa's nose and squeeze it a bit. "Oh no! You got my nose haha!" Richard laugh causing his grandson to giggle a bit. Richard handed him back to Zoey's arms. "He sure has a tight grip for a little guy."

"Hehe yeah, he sure does." Zoey kissed her little baby as everyone walked inside while Mike and his father, with Daisy's help, went to the trunk and brought the gifts inside.

"So Anna, is anyone else coming to your house?" Zoey said to her mother in law as she soon smiled at her.

"Oh yes...and it's someone you might know." Zoey looked at Anna in confusion until...outside came a taxi. It stopped in front of Mike's parent's house as the door opened to reveal...

"Ms. Roth!?" Mike said as he dropped a gift while Daisy smiled and ran to her grandma.

"Nana Megan!" Megan hugged her granddaughter as she walked to Mike.

"It's nice seeing you sweetie. And it's nice to see you again Mike." Mike smiled a bit as he gave a hug to his Mother in law. Zoey walk out and saw her mother.

"Mom!" Zoey quickly ran as she gave a tight hug to her mother.

"Oh Zoey! It's great seeing you again!" Megan hugged her daughter back while Zoey smile in joy. Mike quickly brought the gift inside as he soon talked to his Mother.

"Mom? Did you invite Ms. Roth to spend the Holidays with us?"

"Of course I did, she's family. Is there a problem?" Anna looked at her son with a glare as Mike shook his head as he replied

"No! I have no problem with her...it's just that...what if she and Zoey breakout about...Mr. Roth not being here." Anna sighed at her son as she replied to him

"Son, I know Zoey and Megan miss Trevor a lot, but even if he's dead...he's still with them...in their hearts."

"I know that, but it's their first Christmas since he died...I don't want my wife nor my Mother in law to cry in the holidays...it's a time for joy, and love with family and friends." Anna padded her son's shoulder while Daniel was on the couch, patting on a couch pillow next to his sister. Mike saw his son and grabbed him while Daisy, Zoey, her mother, and Richard finally came back inside.

During the day, Lucy and Daisy were watching holiday special while Daisy held Daniel. Daniel smiled as he watched Frosty the Snowman. "Frosty a fun snowman, right Daniel?" Lucy said to her little brother as she pinched his cheek. Mike and Zoey watched their kids having a good time, while they were speaking to their parents.

"So mom...you been doing great since...dad's funeral heh." Zoey asked her mother in a calm yet sad voice. Mike notice it and soon wrapped his palm to hers

"Oh I been doing...alright I guess. I know Trevor is gone but he's...still with us now. I just know he would be happy to know that he has a new grandson?" Megan turned as Daisy played with her stuffed bear as she handed it to Daniel.

"Please be careful Danny. It's my favorite toy since I was a baby." Daniel hugged the bear...then bit it's ear a bit. Daisy looked scared but Lucy said

"Relax Daisy, Daniel won't break it...I hope?" Megan laughed at her grandkids as she looked at her daughter

"I'm glad your raising three healthy kids...with a man that loves and respects you so much." Mike smiled as he kissed Zoey cheek, making her blushed very badly.

"I'm glad I got to married her Ms. Roth, your daughter changed me big time, if I didn't met her...I would still be living a nightmare that's my life."

"Well you had us to help dear." Anna said with a nervous smile

"Mom, you know that you and dad helped me a lot too...and I appreciate it very much." Mike smiled at his parents as Zoey smiled at him.

Dinnertime came, all of them were sitting at the table. Mike was across his father, Zoey was next Mike and her mother, the twins were next their dad and their Nana Anna, Daniel...he was next Zoey in a baby stool. "Now then, before we eat...let us first say grace...Zoey would you like to say grace for us?"

"Oh um sure I guess so." Zoey said as everyone grabbed their hands and closed their eyes as Zoey said grace. "Dear lord, please blessed us for this meal we're about to have, please blessed us on this special day, we're all thankful to be here. Please watch my husband, my two young twin daughters, my little baby son, my mother, my In-Laws, all of my dear friends out there...and..please watch over my father Trevor Roth. He's a great man...I wish he was still with us right here today." Zoey eyes almost had tears but she quickly wiped them off.

"That was very beautiful my dear." Anna said as everyone started to eat the food. Soon it was nighttime, everyone was getting ready to sleep. Zoey asked if she could sleep with her mother tonight since she hasn't seen her his her father's funeral. Mike let her as well as he let the twins sleep with him tonight. Lucy and Daisy, in their PJs, were jumping on the bed while Mike soon enter the room, with his son, Mike soon said

"Alright you two, it's time for bed come on." The twins whined a bit until Mike said "Oh come on, you two want to walk up and get your present tomorrow in the morning right?" The twins nodded "Well, you need to sleep, so Santa can give two your gifts alright."

"Alright." The twins said as Mike laid in the middle, while placing his son his chest. Lucy grabbed the blanket and covered the four of them. "Night dad." Lucy said

"Night dad." Daisy said as well

"Goodnight girls. Night Daniel." Mike said to his son as they soon fell to a nice slumber. However inside Zoey's room, her mother and Zoey were looking at a photo of Trevor.

"Oh! How I miss your father sweetheart." Megan said with tears in her eyes. Zoey however, was looking more sad than her mother.

"Why...why did he had to die mom. Why did we had to lose the most important person in our family...why did I had to lose my dad! WHY!" Zoey couldn't hold it in as she soon cried on her mother's shoulder. Megan soon started to cry as well as she hugged her daughter more tighter.

"I don't know Zoey...I just don't know!"

Soon hours went by as it was now Christmas Morning, everyone was still asleep until..."Daisy...Daisy wake up!" Lucy whisper to her sister as Daisy slowly opened her eyes.

"Lucy...it's too early I'm sleepy still." Daisy turned to her other side but Lucy said

"But it's Christmas morning!" That made Daisy open her eyes widely. Daisy got up and said

"Then what are we waiting for...let's go!" The twins ran quietly down the steps to the Christmas Tree. However while they were going they heard a similar whimper. "Wait Lucy...you hear that?" Lucy covered her ears and heard it too

"Yeah...it sounds like...Mama's crying." This made the twin look scared as ever

"MAMA'S CRYING!" The twins ran down and saw Zoey, crying on a pillow with her knees up to her chest. The girls looked at one another and slowly walked to they mother.

"M-Mama" Daisy said softly causing Zoey to slowly uncover her face and see her little girls looking scared

"G-girls w-w-what are you two doing up this early?"

"We were going to open our presents until we heard you crying...what's wrong?" Lucy asked as Zoey answered her daughter's question.

"It's your grandpa...I...I-I m-m-miss him still!" Zoey cried her eyes out like crazy making the twins look upset. But they slowly hugged their mother softly. Zoey hugged them as well. "I still miss him...I-I wished he didn't left us! I just wanted to spend just one more Christmas with him so he could meet...Daniel." Zoey cries slowly lowered but she still cried. Mike soon got up with Daniel as he walked down to see the twins.

"Hey girls why you-" Mike was then silent as he saw his daughters with Zoey, hugging her. Mike soon notice Zoey's eyes as he then walked up to her. "Zoey...you alright?"Zoey answered him with a shake to her head

"No. I still miss my dad...I didn't wanted him to die." Zoey's cry soon came back but Mike soon hugged her with one arm as Daniel looked at his mother.

"Zoey, I know you still miss him but listen, you crying isn't going to bring him back. I know losing someone that is important to you is very desperate but you need to know that no matter what...he'll always be here with us all...in here." Mike pointed to Zoey's heart as Daniel soon wanted to go to Zoey. Zoey sadly smile at her son and held him. Daniel soon wipe her eyes and said in baby tone that he loves her.

"Mama loves you too sweetie...I love you all." Mike soon hugged Zoey again as the twins did the same. "I'm happy to have you all as a family...Merry Christmas guys."

"Merry Christmas Zoey."

"Merry Christmas Mama." The five of them stayed in the hug until Mike's parents came down with Megan.

Soon, everyone sat next to one another as they exchanged their gifts to one another. The twins gotten new clothes, two bikes and two stuffed cats. "Awwww they're so fluffy!" Lucy hugged her stuffed cat

"Don't worry Beary, this cat won't replace you...she's a new friend." Daisy hugged both her teddy bear and her new stuffed cat. Soon Mike and Zoey opened the gifts for Daniel since he just a baby. He gotten new baby clothes, and new toys; a blue race car, a stuffed Pichu toy and two a teddy bear.

"Your sister and your mom made this for you Daniel...you like it?" Daniel soon grabbed the bear and hugged with a smile.

"He loves it Mike." Soon Mike and Zoey gave their gifts to each other. Mike opened it and saw...a new wristwatch.

"Wow...Zoey it's amazing thank you." Zoey smiled and opened her gift. She saw a golden chain necklace with a heart in the center.

"Mike...it's beautiful." Zoey soon opened the heart and saw...a picture of her father "Dad...Oh my god Mike...did you?"

"I was your daughter's and my idea to put a picture of Trevor so you can remember that he'll always be in your heart. You like it?" Zoey just kissed Mike on the lips, causing the girls to cover their eyes again.

"I absolutely love it Michael! Thank you so much. And thank you too girls." Zoey grabbed her girls and kissed them repeatedly causing them to laugh a bit

"You're welcome Mama." Lucy said while Daisy hugged her mother. Soon Mike grabbed a gift for Megan.

"Mrs. Roth...this is from all of us." Megan grabbed the gift and unwrapped it to see...a picture of herself and Trevor when they were young.

"Oh my god...is this...really for me?" Zoey nodded

"I-We know you miss dad a lot so I looked everywhere for find that photo while Mike brought the frame. You like it?"

"I...love it." Megan kissed the photo and hugged her daughter as well as Mike. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome mom." Zoey eyes soon teared up but with joy as Daisy and Lucy played with their stuffed cat and Daniel bit his bear's arm. Soon it was time for them to go.

"It was really great having you all here." Anna hugged Megan and Zoey as Richard hugged Mike and the twins.

"You guys have a safe trip home." The twins nodded as they walked to the car.

"Mom...I hope you get home safe okay?" Zoey said as she hugged her mother

"I will sweetie...I hope you too have a safe trip back home." Zoey kissed her mother's head as she walked to the car with Daniel while Mike entered the car.

"Bye Nana Megan! Bye Papa Richard! Bye Nana Anna!" The twins waved goodbye to their grandparents

"Bye bye my little girls!" Anna said

"Bye guys, see you all next time!" Mike said as he started the car and drove away home. "So did you guys had a fun Christmas with your grandparents?"

"YES!" The twins screamed in joy while Zoey looked at her necklace "Mama, you alright?"

"Thank you." Mike and the twins looked at her as she said with tears "Thank you...for being there for me...I love you guys so much." Mike smiled as he kissed his wife's hand.

"We love you too." The twins placed their hands on Mike's and Zoey as did Daniel as they drove back home. However, up in the clouds...

_"Merry Christmas...my little Zoey." _An angle Trevor said as he fainted away

**Bam! another chapter done! I hope you enjoyed the sweet moments in this chapter as I see you all next time bye!**


	13. Playdate with Brian

**Hey hey hey hey HEY! What's up Zoke fans! Sorry for the long wait...I was bust with school and my other fanfics...plus I was thinking maybe that...I should end this soon but then...I thought, "No not now" I'm going to keep going okay guys**

**Anyway, I like to thank my best pal, Clake, for giving me the idea for this chapter :)**

(A year later)

It was a nice windy March evening, Mike, Zoey and their kids were in their red mini van, driving to the Smiths house for the twins play date with their pal Brian. "So you girls excited about going to your friend Brian's house for your play date?" Zoey asked her 7 year old twin daughters as Lucy responded with a smile

"Oh yes I am, this is our first time going to Brian's house. I bet it's a wonderful house." Lucy squee with excitement as Zoey turned to her younger twin daughter side.

"What about you Daisy? Are you excited?" Daisy only responded with a nod and a smile. Zoey and Mike been noticing that Daisy doesn't talk that much ever since she and her sister turned 7 a few months ago. "Sweetie are you alright? We notice you haven't talked that much since you and your sister's birthday."

"Yes I fine...it's just that...I realized that if I don't talk much...then I won't be bother a lot." Zoey looked very worried at her daughter as Mike soon said

"Daisy, you shouldn't be silent all the time, your and I met this very quiet guy, he was very intelligent but he didn't talk that much...we didn't know why. But still you shouldn't keep yourself quiet all the time."

"Yeah, you can't stay quiet all the time sis." Lucy said to her little sister as Daisy responded with a soft sigh. Lucy and her parents looked very concerned about Daisy until Daniel soon started to cry very loudly. "Oh man, Daniel what's wrong?" Lucy asked her 1 year old brother as he just kept crying.

"Lucy can you hand me Daniel please?" Lucy unbuckled her brother from his baby seat and handed him to Zoey. "Hey hey hey, don't cry. Mommy's here don't be all pouty." Zoey made silly faces and talked in a baby tone, trying to make her baby son stop crying. When she stopped...he continued crying. "Awwww, what's wrong." Zoey cradled Daniel slowly while he still cried very loudly. Mike was still driving until he remember.

"Zoey, maybe Daniel is hungry?" Zoey quickly wondered if Daniel was hungry so she asked Daisy to grab a bottle from the baby's bag. Daisy nodded and grabbed a bottle from Daniel's bag and handed it to her mother.

"Here you go Danny." Zoey placed the bottle into her son's as he then stopped crying and drank the milk. "There you go my little baby boy." Zoey kissed her son's head as Mike smiled at her.

"You know...I still really happy you and I started a family Zoey...I'm still very happy that you...said yes on the proposal." Mike blushed very deeply, even though they are married for almost 8 years no, Mike still glad that Zoey is his wife. Zoey softly smiled at her husband as she placed a hand on his right his that had his wedding ring. Mike and Zoey smiled at each other while the twins also smiled.

"Lucy." Daisy whispered to her sister as she then turned to her and said "Listen, you and I are 7 years old now. You think we should know how mom and dad met?"

"Yeah...but you think they will tell us? I mean when we asked them when we were 6 how they met they said we need to be a bit older. What you think they're hiding?" Daisy only shrugged until they soon made it to The Smiths household.

"We're here." Mike said as Mike and Zoey exited the van while Zoey is holding Daniel. The twins exit the van as well as they walked to Mike and held his hand. They all walked towards the door as Mike knocked on it. Courtney walked up to the door and opened it to see the Petersons. "Evening Courtney!"

"Hello there Mike and Zoey!" Courtney hugged the two as well as Daniel as she said to the baby "And hello there Daniel." Courtney waved at Daniel as he was still drinking his bottle. "Hey there girls." Courtney said hello to the twins

"Hello there Mrs. Smiths. Is Brian here?" The girls simultaneously said to Courtney as she said

"Oh yes, my son's here. Come in come in!" Courtney invited the Peterson inside as Courtney said "Brian! Your friends are here!" Soon Brian came running straight from his room to the living room.

"Hey Lucy! Hey Daisy!" Brian said as he soon hugged his pals. Lucy and Daisy hugged him back as they said

"Hey Brian!" The trio released from their hug as Brian said hello to the twin's parents.

"Evening Brian." Mike said to the young boy as Zoey shook his hand. Daniel looked at Brian as he moved his hand to the boy "Looks like Daniel saying hello to you Brian." Brian laughed a bit as he waved back at the little guy. "Girls, why don't you two go to Brian's room. He probably have some fun thing in there you two might play."

"Okay dad!" Lucy and Daisy hugged their parents as Mike and Zoey hugged them back

"We'll be here if you need us alright?" The twins nodded as they and Brian soon ran to Brian's room up stairs.

"So would you guys like something to drink?" Mike and Zoey nodded as their response to Courtney's question. Upstairs, the twins and Brian walked up to Brian's room

"Girls...welcome to my room." When Brian opened the door, the twins looked amazed as they entered Brian's room. It was a green walled room, with a closet, a drawer that might have his clothes, a T.V and a box full of toys. "So what do you want play first?"

"Well what do you have that we can play?" Daisy asked with a question look. Brian walked to his box, opened it and looked through it until he found three fake plastic swords.

"How about we plays pirates!" The twins smiled very widely and nodded. Brian handed them each a sword as well as a eye patch for Daisy, a red scarf for Lucy that made it to a hat and a black Pirate hat. "Arrrr! Alright matey let's set sails!" Brian spoked in a Pirate Accent as the twins said to him.

"I aye Captain Smith!" Back down stairs, Mike and Zoey were sitting next to the table as Coirtney took a sip of her tea.

"Can't believe Duncan's working still, he should come back to see you guys." Courtney complained playful about her husband still working at the prison.

"Oh relax Courtney, at least Duncan working to support your family...I...I'm not working yet ya know." Zoey swilled her tea around and took a small sip.

"Zoey, it's okay if you don't have a job yet...I'm still helping the family. But so are you, you're caring for the kids, cooking...cleaning? Wow I'm not going to admit it but being a stay at home mother sounds really tough." Zoey rolled her eyes a bit as she replied back to her husband

"You have no idea Mike...but still it's good being a stay at home mom. I get to be with my little boy...but when he turns 4...he's going to be a school...and I'll be alone again..." Zoey sighed a bit while Daniel was sleeping in his carrier.

"Zoey...why don't you go find a job soon...it will help you guys with money problems and plus you won't be all alone again." Courtney said with a smirk only for Zoey to say

"But what about Daniel?" Mike thought for a bit until he thought of an idea.

"Honey, you know I work in the morning and come back around the afternoon...so how about you find a job that's in the evening. I can take care of the kids alone. Right Daniel?" Mike rubbed his son's small dark brown hair, making him move a bit but still he was asleep.

"Are you sure Mike?" Mike only nodded at her and replied to her calmly.

"Oh course, Zoey listen, you bee working i the house a lot. I think I should take a turn in it...even though I still help you around the house right?" Zoey smirked playfully and said

"Sometimes...but you still help out a lot Michael." Mike blushed a bit after Zoey poked his nose. Courtney giggled a bit while sipping some of her tea. Back at Brian's room, the three friends were now drawing on a big piece of paper, Daisy was drawing a sky, Lucy was drawing the ground with a few houses and Brian was drawing people.

"Almost done...and...done!" Brian said while the twins soon stopped as well. The three kids looked and admired their work they just did. They drew a picture of themselves with their parents as it said. "Lucy, Daisy and Brian...Best Friend Forever!"

"Amazing! They all look so amazing, specially our parents." Brian and Lucy high fived while the twins hugged each other.

"You really got everything right Brian...nice going." Daisy smiled at Brian as he just giggled and slightly blushed a bit but not too noticeable. Lucy soon looked at Brian and Daisy smiling at one another until she thought

"You two like each other!" This caused the two to blushed like massive insanity

"What!? No we don't!"

"Yeah that's insane, why would I like my friend...it's just feel weird." Brian nodded in agreement with Daisy statement while Lucy just laughed a bit

"Okay then..." Lucy giggled very badly making her younger sister look very embarrassed. Brian soon remembered something

"Hey girls hold up, I want you two to see something." Brian opened his drawers as he look through it to find something. Lucy and Daisy only whistled a bit until Lucy whispered

"You like him."

"Lucy, stop it!" Daisy pushed her sister lightly while blushing in embarrassment, Lucy just laughed a bit until Brian said

"Here it is!" Brian let out his hand and showed the girls a rock.

"It's just a rock Brian?" Lucy said

"I know...but look at it closely." The twins looked at the rock more closely until they saw that it was a certain color.

"Hey it looks red...like my hair." Daisy said while Lucy smiled at it

"Oh now I see it..."

"Yeah, I found it when my dad was taking me to school, I kept it in my pocket til I got home." Brian smiled at it while the twins as well smiled at it.

Soon it was time for the Petersons to held home. "It was really great having you guys here." Courtney hugged Mike and Zoey as well as the twins. "I hope I get to see you two again soon."

"It was nice being here Courtney. Daniel did you had fun?" Daniel just talked in his baby language but he did sounded happy. "I'll take that as a yes." Mike ruffled his son's hair until Brian came

"Hold up!" Brian ran up to the twins and handed them his rock. "Here I want you two to have my special rock...as a memento on your time visiting my house." Daisy and Lucy looked at each other then back at Brian

"You sure you want us to have it?" Lucy said to Brian as he nodded and replied back

"Yes! I'm serious!" Brian smile at the two as they soon smile back, Daisy soon grabbed the rock and said

"Thanks a lot Brian. We'll see you at school." The Peterson soon walked out of The Smiths house as they soon saw Duncan.

"Hey guys." Duncan said hello to Mike and Zoey as Zoey said

"Hey Duncan how was work?"

"Tiring." Duncan stretched out as Mike rolled his eyes

'Well we better get going, have a nice night Duncan, you too Courtney." Mike and Zoey entered their van while the twins entered into the passengers seat. Brian run to his dad as he soon waved to the twins.

"Bye Lucy, Bye Daisy!" The twins waved back to Brian as Mike started the car.

"So girls, you had a fun time with your buddy?" Zoey asked them as Daisy said

"We sure did mama! It was a load of fun!" Daisy smiled as Lucy and Zoey smile at her.

"Looks like someone's no longer silent eh?" Mike said with a smirk as Daisy laughed a bit.

**Done! Finally, anyway, the next time I do this will be a special one because I think it's time for it to happen...if you know what I mean...then brace yourselfs. Also...does Daisy and Brian like each other...we will never know...or will we hehehe**

**Well that's it for now...I'm out bye guys and please review :)**


	14. His Past: Part 1

**HELLO THERE ZOKE LOVERS! I must say I'm very sorry if I kept you all waiting...I was really busy with school and my other fics...plus I was taking a hiatus on it...but I'm back in business...anyway it's time for the Twins to know about Mike's past...as in his disorder. **

**_May have some tears in it...you've been warned _**

(few months later)

On a windy September evening, the day after Lucy's and Daisy's 8th birthday, Mike and Zoey were in the living room discussing about...the talk they had a month before the twin's birthday. "S-So...we're actually going to tell them about...my past huh?" Mike said with a nervous and frighten tone, his nerves were shaking like a leaf, he was scared about it...10 times scared than he was during Total Drama. "Will they still think I'm their same old dad...or will they see me as a...f-freak!" Mike gulped a huge lump in his throat while he ruffled his hair. Zoey only rubbed her husband's back and calmly reply to him

"Michael, relax, everything going to be okay...just calm down and don't get nervous okay." Mike only looked at his wife with a nervous yet very scared look. Zoey looked worried for her husband until they heard a honking sound. "They're home!" Zoey stood up and walked to the front door. As she opened it, she saw a school bus, exiting out of the bus was her now 8 year old twin daughters. "Girls!"

"Mama!" Daisy ran out of the bus and straight toward Zoey as she gave her a very tight loving hug. Lucy walked out of the bus and gave her mother a hug as well.

"Oh, I missed you two every time you leave for school, how was school today?" The twins replied with a 'It was good.' while the three entered the house. Once inside, Daisy saw her dad in the living room, sitting on the couch.

"DAD!" Daisy screamed in pure joy as she ran toward Mike and tackled him with a hug. Mike made a small smile and hugged his young twin daughter back. Lucy hugged her dad as well while Zoey smiled and joined the hug.

"It's nice seeing my sweet, little girls home from school...but girls...there's something your mother and I have to talk to you two about...it's time you two know..."

"Know what?" Lucy asked her dad as he replied to them both.

"It's time we tell you...how we both met...but also about my childhood." The twins squealed in excitement as they jumped up and down together. Mike and Zoey looked a bit nervous but Mike was more nervous than her.

"Wait? Where's Daniel?" Daisy asked where her little brother is.

"Oh he's just napping in your room...he's even snuggling the teddy bear we made him." Zoey answered her daughter's question, making her nod in okay.

"Zoey...I think we should tell them now okay..." Zoey only nodded. Soon Mike, Zoey and the twins were sitting in the family table. Zoey was next to Mike while the twins were facing to them in the front. "Girls...listen you're both now 8 years old. Your mother and I discussed about this a month before your 8th birthday, we would tell you how we both met but first...you have to know about my past because...it connect to how we met very badly okay?"

"Okay!" The twins nodded in understand. Mike breath in slowly while Zoey gripped his hand and rubbed her thumb around his knuckles. Mike faced Zoey, as she nodded.

"Okay then...we goes nothing." Mike took a deep breath in...and spoked "Girls, listen before I met your mother...I had a very very very rough yet horrible childhood." The girls looked shocked a bit "You see...first of all, you know papa Richard?" The twin nodded slowly "Well...he's actually my stepfather."

"Stepfather?" Daisy looked confused

"He's my father from a different family...he and I have different blood but he treats me like I'm his own flesh and blood. My real father's name is Nicolas Admanoli. You see before I was born, your Nana Anna and he got married, she said he was a nice man...but he was actually an alcoholic...meaning he drinks that beer you can't drink plus...he never wanted to be a damn father at all!" Mike pounded the table, making the twins scared a bit, Mike widen his eyes very badly. "I-I'm sorry I did that! I didn't-"

"Dad...it's okay...but if he never wanted to be a dad...then why did Nana Anna and...Nicholas have you then? Not being rude." Lucy asked

"W-Well sweetheart...about 2 months after they were married, he came home drunk as heck! He entered my mother's room and-" Mike covered his mouth a bit

"He what? What he did to Nana Anna!?" Lucy asked in a worried tone

"I-I-I can't say it...you two might...I'm sorry but I can't say it..." Mike sighed through his hands as his eyes started to tear up a bit. The girls gasped in shock

"D-dad...is it making you cry?" Daisy asked her father as he just nodded

"Y-yes...remembering it...always make me cry...I-I-" Mike shiver in pure terror that Zoey said

"Mike...I think I should talk to them for you okay?" Mike only nodded as he soon got up and walked to the kitchen. "Listen girls I think I should tell you straight...when your dad was 3 years old...Nicholas would always hurt him very badly." Lucy and Daisy gasped in absolute terror. "He would kick him, punch him, cut him...he even burned your father's arm before...and he broke your dad's arms once." Mike drank a glass of water as he came back.

"Zoey...I think I should tell them now..." Zoey only said

"Are you sure?" Mike just nodded "Alright then..." Mike sat back down, only to see his girls crying a bit

"Lucy? Daisy? W-What's wrong?!" Lucy just said

"H-How could he hurt you dad...it's just so...horrible!"

"I HOPE HE GOT WHAT DESERVED FOR WHAT HE DID TO YOU!" Daisy scream only making her dad widen his eyes...and sigh in a depress tone

"He did...because of me...girls listen there's something I have to say...I was once diagnosed with...Dissociative Identity Disorder." The twins looked a bit confused "Or in it's old name...Multiple Personality Disorder..." Mike sigh very deeply while Zoey only hugged her him

"What is Multiple...what is it?" Lucy asked them

"It's a mental disorder...it's when one person has more than one personality...I gained the disorder...after my...f-father...h-h-hit me with his...god d-d-damn C-CAR!" This made the twins look frighten and shock as hell...like they saw a ghost. "He broke my arm, making my head bleed a lot of b-blood...and caused me a massive concussion on my head...your Nana had enough and called both the police and the ambulance. Nicolas was arrested and sent to life in prison...and what's worse...he wanted me dead..." That when Mike tear up a waterfall of tears as he started to bawl out on the table. Zoey soon teared up and just hugged him tightly while rubbing his hair. The twins' eyes started to tear up as well as they soon ran to their dad and hugged him!

"WE'RE SO SORRY DAD!" Daisy cried in sadness while Lucy cried as well. The twins' cries along with Mike's were loud enough to wake Daniel up, causing him to cry as well.

"Oh dear god!" Zoey looked so upset for her family...

(About 2 hours later...) Mike and the twins stopped their crying while Zoey was cradling Daniel "Mike...you were right. This was a horrible idea...we should have not told the girl about this...I'm sorry I made you do this..." Zoey looked ashamed...she should have not made Mike told the girls about his past. Mike justed hugged her softly and said

"Zoey...it's okay..." Mike soon turned to Lucy and Daisy "Girls listen, we're so sorry we told you this...we thought that you two were ready but...it looks like we were wrong...we're so sorry." Mike looked down at the floor but Daisy soon said

"Dad...it's okay...we're sorry you had to go through what you been through as a little boy..." Mike just hugged his daughters and said

"Listen...I don't think I can say more right now...I think we should maybe wait for maybe...another year or two okay..." The twins only nodded "But listen...that man is gone...he's dead like your grandpa Trevor."

"He is! How he died?" Mike widen his eyes and turned his head to Zoey, who just shook her head 'No'

"I'm sorry but...you need to wait...okay." The twins just said 'okay' but hugged their dad. Mike hugged them back but said to himself

_ "If they know now...it would crush them...they need to wait a little longer to know...their dad had a...demon as his first alter..."_

**_To be continued_**

**_Yup...this is part one of a two part chapter...next time...Mike tells them the rest of his past...along with how he met Zoey..._**

**_Stay tune for the next chapter..._**


	15. His Past: Part 2

**I'm back :D First of all, I'm so sorry for the chapter I posted made you cry. Anyway, this is part two of Mike telling his twin daughters about his past. Let's go :D**

It was a hot June morning, a few months after Mike and Zoey told Dasiy and Lucy about Mike's past but had to stop when Mike couldn't continue on and had to stop for his daughters' safety. Mike was in his and Zoey's bedroom, sleeping alone on his bed. He had a tiring day at work yesterday and was glad he had the day off for a couple of days. _Yawn! _"Glad I have the next three days off, now I can just laid down and sleep all day long...for a while hehehehe." Mike tiredly said and was out again until out of no where, the door opened, waking him up by surprised. "Huh? What's going on!?"

"Surprise!" Mike turned his head and saw, Zoey and the twins with a tray that had a plate, filled with waffles, scramble eggs and bacon. "Happy Fathers Day Dad!" The twins happily said as Zoey placed the tray on Mike's lap while kissing his cheek.

"Huh? It's Fathers Day?" Mike asked them as Zoey said

"Yup, it's the day we all give thanks for having a great dad...well the kids actually hehehehe." Zoey said awkwardly while the twins hugged their dad very badly.

"Happy Fathers day dad, we promise to make this day-" Lucy said

"As special as we can for you Papa!" Daisy finished the sentence for her sister as Mike just laughed a bit and replied

"You guys, you didn't have to do this for me...even though it's very nice of you guys. You really didn't have to."

"But we wanted to! Even after what you told us few months ago...about your past...we still feel bad for you dad. Really." Daisy said a bit upset as she remember what her mother and father told her and Lucy after their 8th birthday. Mike only sighed and replied in a sadden tone

"Girls, listen again I'm sorry your mother and I told you about my childhood. We saw what it was doing to you two...and to me that we had to stop...listen I don't want to talk about it right now...please okay." The twins only nodded as they release from their hug and walked to their room. Zoey soon sat on the bed while Mike took a bite of his breakfast. "Whoa, this is really delicious! You made it Zoey?"

"Actually me and the girls did it...but Mike they were talking to me about wanting to know the rest of your past." That made Mike drop his fork as he looked shocked

"W-What!? Zoey, I can't...I just can't! If I tell them the rest...they'll learn about...Mal." However, without them knowing Lucy and Daisy were eavesdropping on their conversation. "If they know that about Mal, they'll see me as a monster! I just can't tell them today!"

"Michael, listen I actually think it's for the best...just know they will know about your personas...and that demon very soon. I know they'll see you as the same man that raised and cared for them with all the love and respect they deserve from you..." Mike sighed very badly as Zoey kissed his head. "I leave you to your breakfast...love you."

"I love you too..." Zoey left the room as Mike continued eating his breakfast. The twins looked at each other

"Mal? Dad said if he told us about him...we would be scared of him and think he's a monster! That's crazy!" Daisy nodded with her sister "Maybe we should ask mom about him."

"Yeah..." Hours past as Zoey was watching Daniel play with his toys. Daniel grabbed his teddy bear and hugged it. Zoey smiled at her little boy and picked him up

"Oh who's mommy little man. You are, yes you are." Zoey kissed Daniel's cheek, making him squeal in laughter until the girls arrived "Oh hi girls, is there something you want to talk about?"

"Mama, can we ask you to tell us what happened to dad when he was young?" Zoey looked shocked and frighten about what Lucy said "Please we want to know the rest of the story and we can't ask dad...please Mama..." The twins begged her with their sad puppy dog eyes. Zoey sighed deeply and said to them strictly yet calmly so she wouldn't sound too harsh to them.

"Lucy, Daisy, listen to me! As much I as I want to tell you girls the rest, I just can't. Your father is scared about telling you two the rest of the story. Even though he stopped because he couldn't take it, he doesn't want to tell the rest now...I'm sorry girls but you have to wait...okay." The girls sighed and only nodded "I'll be right back, watch Daniel for me okay." Zoey walked up stairs as Lucy picked up Daniel. Once Zoey was up the stairs, Mike surprised her

"I hear everything Zoey...and I know you're going to ask me if we should tell them the rest...well I've been thinking and...you're right. Telling them will be for the best, I mean they will know about the others sooner or later and I did said we should wait for another year...well it's almost been a year. I think tomorrow we tell them the rest of the story...along with our past together...okay." Zoey smiled a bit and said

"I'm glad you agree with me honey...but are you sure you'll be okay with it."

"Hey, I been with an abusive father until I was 5, went to Juvenile Hall because of Mal, almost lost the woman of my life aka you, and almost lost my life to Mal. I think I can handle telling them the rest of my past." Mike hugged his wife and kissed her softly "Plus...I forgot to thank you for being with me and having to raise three amazing children together...and thanks so much for the breakfast."

"Oh don't thank me Mike...thank the girls, it was their idea." Mike laughed a bit and just nodded

The next day, Lucy and Daisy woke up between 8 am, brushed their teeth and walked down to the kitchen, only to see their parents awake and drinking coffee with one another. "Morning sleepy heads." Mike said to his daughters as they both gave Mike and Zoey a hug. "Girls...listen I talked with your mother and well...I think it's time we tell you the rest of the story."

"REALLY!?" The twins looked surprised as Mike nodded slowly. Lucy and Daisy quickly sat next to their mother, looking at their dad with big eyes. "Well...?"

"Oh now? Hehehe okay then..." Mike sipped his coffee, gently settled it down and spoke "Alright then, girls if you recalled a couple of months ago. Your mother and I told you that Pap Richard is my step father. My real father name is Nicolas, he wasn't a great father to me at all. And if I recalled...we stopped...he crashed his car to me. Well here's the rest, I was sent to the hospital, the doctor said I was unconscious for a few months and said I would barely make it. Your Nana Anna was devastated, she visited me everyday...until she met...Richard." The girls nodded "He and she became fast friends..and well was soon in love. They would get married a month before I was released from the hospital.

"But...here's where I was worried...girls I told you I used to have a mental illness called Multiple Personalities Disorder...well while I was unconscious, I was inside my own mind, scared, wanting your mother. That moment plus with that accident and combined with all of the hurtful moments I had with Nicolas, made me obtain that illness. The first personas I ever created...was once my friend, his name was Malcolm." Zoey looked confused until she realized what he meant. "He was created from all of my pain, my hatred, every single horrible moment I had with that monster who was my father created him!" Mike growled a bit while he rubbed his eyes.

Daisy and Lucy looked at their mother, then at their father as they got up and hugged him. "We're so sorry dad...but what happened next?" Daisy asked

"Well...a week after I made Malcolm...I woke up from my coma. My mother was so happy to see me awake. She told me she met your grandpa Richard and was going to get married. To be honest, I was happy for her but scared that he would hurt me like Nicolas did to me. But he proved that he was more of a father than Nicolas was to me...and for once I was...happy to have a true father like him." Mike wiped a tear of joy and continued on. "Malcolm was made to protect me from any other danger...he was like a guardian angel to me. But a week after your grandparents wedding...I gained four more alters, Chester, an old man persona; Svetlana, a Russian Gymnastic champion and my only female persona." The girls laughed knowing their strong dad had a girl alter. "Hehehe, also there's...Vito, a tough yet hot headed alter, caused me a lot of problem when I met your mom but that's later...and finally, Manitoba Smith, an Australian adventurer personas, he was a flirt sometimes with the ladies...he even flirted with your mother." The girls laughed very badly while Zoey rolled her eyes in sarcasm

"But...something horrible happened when I had them...to Malcolm. He was jealous at them but I told him, he would always be my best pal...until...he did something horrible that ended it all." The girls looked very concerned yet scared. "When I turned 10 years old, your Nana Anna told me that I was diagnosis with the disorder. I was shocked at first but the others, especially Malcolm was shocked as much as I was. She told me everything that happened in that day. She made a huge mistake actually."

"Why dad?" Lucy asked him as he sighed very deeply and felt every bone in his body shaking very fast like the earth was shaking from a massive earthquake.

"Well...here's why...one night...when I was asleep. Malcolm took control of my body and decided to do something, he walked down to the kitchen and grabbed a very huge kitchen knife." The twins looked nervous as they held each other. "He walked all the way to the place where they had Nicolas locked up, sneaked inside and walked into Nicolas's cell room. He stared at his sleeping body and raised the knife up above him..and he-" Mike's mouth was covered by Zoey's hand

"I'm sorry but...I think they know what happens next..." They turned to their daughters as they started to shake like their father

"Y-Y-You mm-m-m-mean...it was Malcolm who...k-k-killed him?!" Daisy looked petrified while Lucy was shaking in fear. Mike only nodded slowly while Zoey removed her hand from his face.

"Yes...he killed Nicolas...and because of that I was sentenced to Juvenile Hall for almost three years. I saw the whole thing...and once he and I confronted it...I told him why? He said to protect me...but I just looked at him like he was some...demon and told him to stay away from me. I told him to never be near me ever again...I no longer saw him as my friend. Because of that...he snapped like a pencil and became the monstrous force know as...Mal." The girls gasped in shock. "He took control from me after I was sent to Juvenile Hall. He changed big time and was no longer the same after that."

"Wow...dad we're...so sorry." Lucy and Daisy hugged Mike tightly while he started to shed tears slowly.

"However...during the 2nd year, we sealed him up and I took back control. But he vowed that if he ever returned...he would get rid of me and anyone I cared about. Girls...listen...Mal is gone...he won't hurt anyone...I promise...but I want to know...do you two see me as the same father I am...or some monster. Please be honest, I want to know okay."

"Alright then...Dad I still see you as the father that we love...but I'm also scared that Mal might come back and not just hurt us...but you too. I still love you dad. No matter what." Lucy hugged her dad tighter while Daisy said

"I'm...actually scared...not because of you dad. But I'm worried he might tried to hurt us...you promise he's gone dad." Mike sighed and said

"I...I don't know...but I know that if he does return...I'll make sure he won't touch you, your sister, your brother or your mother...I promise." The twins hugged Mike tighter as Zoey walked up and grabbed her 2 years old son. Once she return, Mike hugged her along with their son. "Thank you...Zoey." Zoey looked surprised and just hugged him back

"For what?"

"Zoey...you were right...they still love me...but they're worried about Mal..." Zoey looked concerned but said

"Well even if he does, I know I'll be there to help you, along with the kids...we love you Mike." The twins soon hugged them as well as Mike smiled and said

"I love you all too...dearly." The Peterson remained in silence...but were happy to know they have each other...no matter what happened to Mike's past.

**Sorry if I ended this chapter like that...plus this is now a 3 part because next is when Mike and Zoey will tell them how they meant...sorry if I ended the chapter like this...**


	16. How We Meant

**Sorry for the massive wait...I was very busy with something important...and well... I was being distracted from this fic. I mean I love doing this fic. But I've been thinking of stopping it, but I'm don't want to yet... anyway again sorry for the wait. Time for the final part of Mike and Zoey's past. Daisy and Lucy will finally know how they're parents meant. Here we go...**

A month pasted since Mike and Zoey told their daughters about Mike's past. Mike finally felt relief on telling his daughter his horrible past. But he and Zoey forgot about telling them how they first meant. Well today is that day. On a sunny July evening, a few days after Daniel's 3rd birthday, Mike and Zoey were sitting in the living room. Zoey was holding Mike around his chest while Mike had his arm around Zoey's shoulder.

"You know...it's been quite a while since I held you like this Zoey. Hehehe, crazy huh?" Mike laughed a bit while Zoey only nodded and replied

"Yeah, but still being parents is better than this. I mean we get to watch our children play around, we teach them what to do when they're on their own and plus... we love them as much as they love us." Zoey soon remember something. "Wait, Mike...did we told them how we meant yet?"

"No... I don't think so. Oh man, we must have forgotten about that!" Mike almost looked scared but calmed down. "But...if-" That's when Zoey soon stop him.

"Oh no, you're not going to stop this Mike. You told them about your past, I bet they could handle what happened during our time in Total Drama." Zoey smiled at him as he just sigh.

"Okay, okay. We'll tell them." Zoey kissed her husband's cheek and shouted

"Daisy, Lucy! Could you two come down quickly, your father and I have something to tell you." Daisy and Lucy walked down the stairs and entered the living room. "Hi girls."

"Hi mom." Lucy wave at her mother while Daisy soon asked

"So what is it that you want to talk about guys?" Daisy and Lucy sat down on the couch while Mike stood and talked in a relax tone

"Okay then, girls. You remember when your mother and I told you two about my past right?" The 8-year-old twins nodded "Well...I might have forgotten to tell you two...about 'our past'." That's when Daisy crack a smile.

"Oh my god! You're finally telling us how you guys meant..." Lucy and Daisy cheered while holding each other. Mike looked a bit surprise while Zoey laughed at her daughters' excitement. "Soooo...can you tell us now?" Daisy and Lucy stopped and stood still while Mike rubbed his hair and said

"Well...um..." Mike decided to sit down while he talk "Well...how we meant wasn't all that special. Let's say it was like-"

"How we meant was like love at first sight for your dad and me." Zoey calmly said to Mike "Let me start okay honey." Zoey kissed him on the cheek as he just said 'Okay then...' while he just blushed a bit. "Anyway...when we first meant, it happened when we were around...teenagers. We both signed up for a game show called 'Total Drama'. We were both in the 4th and 5th season. I shouldn't talk about that, anyway when I saw your father... he seems like a nice guy...very cute nice guy." Zoey hugged Mike while he laughed and blushed again.

"Awwwwww that's nice." Lucy smiled but Daisy soon said 'But didn't dad still had his... disorder when he entered that season?' That's when Mike took the floor and spoke.

"Well yes. See girls, I entered the season because I wanted to make new friends but also to show that even with a disorder, people like me can still make it in life. Anyway, when I saw your mom... I was already head over heels for her, but you see...my disorder was a problem for us." The girls looked a bit surprised but knew it would. "See I didn't tell no one about my DID and lied about it, saying it was a comedy routine. I actually made a mistake on doing that." Zoey took the talk again

"Yeah you did, anyway. We both were placed in the same team and well... we got along very well. I thought I actually made a new friend...until I realized...he was more of a friend to me..." Zoey once again hugged Mike, making blush but he returned the hug. The twins were smile like crazy until Zoey soon said "Until...Vito came along."

"Vito? He's that strong guy persona right?" Daisy asked, making Lucy and her parents nod in 'yes'.

"Listen, because of my little lie. It caused your mother to have doubt on me. In fact, she was losing faith in us becoming a couple." The twins gasped

"Yup, at first I thought his alters was a routine. It was very weird when he kept switching and gasping all the time when he does it. Also...Vito had eyes on one of our teammates...Anne Maria." Zoey growled a bit when she said her name.

"Vito kept flirting with Anne Maria a lot...he even kissed her...in front of your own mother!" The girls gasped and were just shocked to the max. "I try to explain to her but...it kept failing and failing all because of the others getting in the way! But...to my own surprise...she actually still had hopes for us." Zoey sighed very badly and calmly said

"My hopes for us were... this much." Zoey pinched her fingers together but showing a small gap on it meaning her hopes for Mike were very tiny. "I couldn't stop thinking of your father and well...I still liked him. But soon... he came clean." Mike continue that for her

"It was during the merge, meaning everyone for themselves. I was being used by a player name Scott, he learned about my disorder because of Cameron." Lucy stopped him

"Wait...Cameron as in... the same man that watched us when we were little. He knew!" Zoey nodded

"Yup, he actually figured it out very well. He helped your dad stay as himself so he could win me over...and well it did work. But he didn't need help, I still love your father so much." Zoey kissed Mike's lips, making the girls react in an 'aww' but 'eww' way. Zoey stopped while Mike laughed a bit "Sorry...anyway...when Scott knew about your dad's problem, he used him to help him win the challenge. If he didn't...he would tell me himself." Daisy looked shocked but Mike soon said

"But! But I didn't let him do that, I had no other choice. I had to help me, but when he almost made Zoey fell from a totem pole. I was scared if she got hurt...that's when I had enough! I told Scott to help himself and went to save your mother...until he made Vito appear... that was the last straw for your mother." Zoey looked very annoyed

"Yup it was! I soon realized I had it up to here with your father and told him that I was done with him!" The twins looked almost heartbroken until Mike said

"But...I didn't hear it because...I was knocked out. Scott knocked Vito out and I was inside my own mind. I then fought with my alters and try to gain control for my body. Zoey saw me hitting myself and was freaking out like-" Zoey elbowed him, looked at him like an annoyed puppy. "Well not too crazy but she was confused very badly until Cameron 'accidentally' told her about my disorder."

"I soon put the puzzle together and now knew why your father was acting very weird throughout that season. I called out his name and well..."

"I somehow gain enough power to take back control...and I was in control. I soon told Zoey everything and I mean everything! I confronted to her that I was scared about being called a freak by her if she knew about my disorder...I was ready for her reaction, Ready for her to deny me...but I was surprised when she was laughing and told-"

"Are you kidding? I love oddballs, and you're officially the coolest one ever. Multiples means there's more Mike to love. I accepted your dad and well...we became a couple." Mike and Zoey just kissed each other until Lucy said

"But what about Mal?" Mike and Zoey widen their eyes very badly. "You said he once came back... was it during that season?" Mike stopped the kiss and looked at Zoey, she only nodded.

"No... he did came back...but it was during season 5. During one of the challenges, I got hit in the head by accident by Scott, because of that hit. Mal came back and sealed away the others, not letting me grab them out and well... he came back sometimes. But my biggest mistake was... what I did that made that season like hell." Mike clenched his hands into fists while Zoey comfort him. The twins looked a bit scared. "Listen...after my team won one of the challenges...I entered the confessionals and... threw a massive rock on my head, thinking if it would bring back the others. But instead... I unleashed hell to the camp." Mike started to tear up but Zoey held him tightly and said 'It's okay Mike, it's okay. That's all in the past.'

"Mama's right dad." Daisy said "What ever happened, it's all in the past. You don't need to blame yourself at all."

"But...if I never did that...then I would have never caused the others... death." The twins looked surprised as Zoey explained it

"It was during the finale, I learned about Mal being in control, I thought I lost your father forever but I didn't give up hope at all. He told me that when he was inside his mind, he freed the others and they entered a huge tower. Inside it was a button, your father and the other pressed it, making Mal return to the mind... but also caused Chester, Svetlana, Manitoba and Vito's...death." Mike finished it

"The button made me lose my disorder...and it caused Mal to be gone... forever. But I would never...and I mean never forgive myself for what I have done to them...even to M-Malcolm." Mike dyed his eyes and said "After that...I came back and well...I saw a shark...a mutant one coming straight towards your mother. So... I punched it away from her."

"Your dad saved me...again and I was actually...thrilled and overjoyed to have your dad back...that I just...I just-" Zoey just showed it, by kissing Mike passionately on his lips. The girls laughed a bit when their father just looked stunned and laughing like a lovebird guy. Zoey laughed as well, until the twins hugged their parents. Mike and Zoey hugged them back.

"That wasn't a bad story... but thanks for telling us guys. But...is Daniel going to know about this?" Mike and Zoey soon widen their eyes in realizing something...

"DANIEL!" The two ran up the stairs and saw their 3-year-old, watching Looney Tunes. "Danny...you okay?" Zoey tap on her son's shoulder, making him turn around

"Me fine!" Daniel hugged his mother, making her sigh and hugged him back. Mike walked towards the two.

"You know we have to tell him soon right?" Mike only nodded and said

"When he's ready..."

**I'm done here, well that's it for now. Tell me what you thought and I'll be back with more... bye bye :)**


	17. She got The Job

**HELLO ONCE AGAIN FELLOW ZOKE READERS :D :D :D I'm terribly sorry for the long 4 month of not posting a chapter for my Zoke babies fic...I was having trouble of thinking of an idea for it and well...again school started for me now and...you know I have to focus on it. But anyway...I'm back and I have a new chapter for you all...so sit back and enjoy this chapter ;)**

On a cold winter Monday, Mike was driving his black car home after a long day at the theater. Mike's group were working on a new play that would start next week and he was getting busy with his part. Mike then parked his car in his drive thru, exit the car and opened the door. "Woo, man it's cold out there, and it's not evening snowing yet brrr!" Mike shivered in coldness and shut the door close. Mike removed his coat and hanged it by the hook, Zoey came down with their three year old son, Daniel. "Hey honey and hey there sport." Mike hugged his wife and ruffled his son's hair, making him laugh.

"Hi dad, how's work?" Daniel asked his tall papa about work, which makes Mike sigh tiredly as he sat down next to their Christmas tree. 'Tiring! My group been practicing this new play for next week and...well...I've been trying to get my lines ready.' Zoey sat next to Mike.

"Well at least you're home now dear." Zoey kissed Mike's cheek, feeling his cold tan skin. "Whoa! Mike, you're freezing!" Mike rolled his eyes

"No kidding. Outside is like a blizzard and yet it's not even snowing yet!" Mike rubbed his hands together, trying to get warm but Zoey soon placed her palms on Mike's "Well...you're warm hehehe." Daniel tried to help by hugging his dad. "So are you hehehe...I really appreci-apprec-a-a-a...ACHOOOO!" Mike sneezed roughly, causing Zoey and Daniel to move a bit. 'Mike...you okay?' Zoey asked her husband, worried about him. "I'm fine honey don't-ah...d-don't-Ah...ah...ACHOOOO!" Mike again sneezed roughly...and sneezed again and again. Mike shivered aggressively while he soon fell on the couch. Zoey looked very worried and checked his temperature, he was burning up.

"Oh my god! You're burning up!" Zoey quickly ran up to their room while Daniel checked his dad 'Dad...you alright?'

"I-I-I'm f-f-f-fine s-sport..seriously I-I am hehehehe." Mike laughed but shivered even more and his sneezes gotten worse. Zoey ran back down with a blanket and a thermometer. "Zoey! I-I'm fine really" Zoey placed the thermometer into Mike's mouth and covered him with the blanket. "Il mio amore, I-i'm fine!" The thermometer beeped as Zoey checked it.

"121.9! Mike...you have a fever!" Mike stood up and dropped the blanket 'Zoey, I do not have a-ACHOOO!' That sneeze made Mike sniff roughly as he just sigh 'Alright fine...I'm sick.' Mike groggily fell on the couch again as Daniel wrapped him with the blanket again.

"Mama? Is dad going be okay?" Zoey only said as calmly as she could 'Yes he is...he just needs to rest and maybe have some soup. Just go up your room okay sweetie.' Daniel only nodded and ran up to his room. However, Zoey only glared at her husband.

"Michael...what did I told you?" Mike sniffed and said 'You told me to wear a scarf but I didn't listen to you.' Zoey nodded at him and sigh "But...at least I can pamper you again." Mike laugh a bit but coughed very badly as Zoey 'awed' at him "Aww...my poor husband." About an hour later, the twins finally came home from school.

"We're home!" Lucy said while Daniel overheard them and ran straight towards his older sisters. 'Hey Danny!' Daisy hugged her little brother while Lucy joined in on their hug fest. Soon enough Zoey saw them and said

"Hi there girls!" Daisy hugged her mom while Lucy did the same. "How are my little girls doing?"

"We're just-" Daisy was silent when she saw Mike laying on the couch. "D-Dad?!" Daisy ran to her father who was laying on the couch, looking like death. "Mama, is dad alright?!" Mike only said

"I got a bug in my system, only because I didn't listen to your mother...hehehe my bad." Mike laugh a bit but sneezed again. Zoey rubbed her husband's hair and said

"Your father went to work without a scarf...and I did told him to wear one but-" Mike interrupted her 'Hey I didn't know I would get this sick!' Daisy looked very nervous, she never liked it when her parents yell at each other and it rarely never happens. 'But...I'm sorry I didn't listen to you.' Zoey sighed and reply to her husband "Well...I can never stay mad at you...especially when you're sick." Zoey gave Mike a little kiss on her head, making him smile a bit.

"Well...we better get up to our room. We got homework to do so...bye." Lucy and Daisy ran like the roadrunner to their room, while Daniel sat on the floor, looking at his parents. 'Well now that they're gone...I have some news.' Zoey smiled at Mike while he looked concerned 'Mike, remember when you said that I should maybe get a job...well I got a call and...I finally got a new job!' Zoey smiled very widely while Mike widen his eyes and smiled at her.

"Really!? That's amazing!" Mike hugged her tightly but sneezed again, not at his wife. "Sorry, so what's your new job?"

"Well...you know I like to sew clothes but I also love to work on my hair and the girls hair...so I'm going to work at a hair salon." Mike again was glad for his wife that she now has a new job. "I start work next week in the evening and come home around 8-9 in the night...so I might need you to watch the kids."

"Oh sure! It won't be that hard, beside I should have a chance to watch my own kids since you did it when they were babies. But don't worry...I'll be a great babysitter to them. But...I am going to miss you around the house ya know." Zoey 'awed' at her husband again and hugged him tighter this time. 'Don't worry...I'll be back...beside I feel that way when you leave...I always miss your sweet words and your affection Michael." Zoey snuggled against Mike but Mike pushed her away, "Uh Uh, can't let you get sick Zoe Zoe." Mike and Zoey shared a laugh...but were still glad Zoey finally has a new job.

**There you go guys, sorry again for the long wait and for ending this chapter like this...but I promise...next chapter will be better...**


	18. Mike the Babysitter and Zoey the Stylist

**First of all, sorry if I didn't update this sooner, I was still busy with the usual thing, school and my other fanfics, anyway last time, Zoey got job at a hair salon and work during the evening so...Mike is now watching their kids while she works. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter**

**(3 months later)**

On a windy March Afternoon, Mike was driving his black car back home after his day at the theater. "Man, today was way busier than before!" Mike sighed a bit exhausted as he soon parked his car near his house. Mike exit out his car and walked inside his house. "ZOEY! Your Kings has return!" Mike happily shouted out...but heard no reply. "Zoey? Daniel, you here?" Mike soon overheard his young son saying 'I'm in my room, dad!' Mike walked up the step and entered his son's room, seeing he was just watching an old cartoon.

"Hey dad!" Daniel ran up to his tall pap and hugged him in which Mike returned the hug back. 'Hey there sonny, say where's your mama?' Daniel replied "She in the showers." Mike nodded, exit his son's room and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Zoey? You in there, honey?" Zoey was in the showers shampooing her ruby red hair until she heard his husband's voice and shouted out loud. 'Yeah, I'm in here. I'm just getting ready for work at the salon, so how was your day at work today?' Mike once again sighed exhaustively and said "Like usual, okay but exhausting. Listen, we'll finish later okay?" Zoey shouted 'Alright, dear.' and continued showing for work while Mike walked down the steps, entered the kitchen and took a glass of lemonade for himself to drink.

At around 3 O'clock, Daisy and Lucy exited their school bus after a hard work at school during their 3rd grade year. Mike was outside waiting for them as they walked up and hugged their dad. "Hey dad!" The girl said happily while Mike replied back happily 'Hey there my little scholars, how was school?' Lucy replied to her dad "Usual, okay buy very exhausting, we had a lot of classwork to finish off, plus...we did a huge Math quiz and I think I failed."

"Aww, don't say that I think you did fine." Mike and the 9 year old twin entered the house, seeing Zoey, wearing a white shirt with stripes, blue jeans and her usual sandal heels while carrying a box full of hair supplies. 'HI MOM!' The girls said with enthusiasm to their mother however Zoey only said

"Hey there sweeties, listen I can't talk now, mama has to go to work now okay." Lucy pouted a bit while Daisy awed in sadness but Zoey looked down and said "I'm sorry girls, but I really have to go to work, don't worry I'll be back okay." The girl only nodded but Zoey didn't leave without hugging her girls tightly while kissing them countless time, making them laugh and blush deeply. "Mama loves you both so much." Mike and Zoey hugged and shared a quick kiss as Zoey said "I'm going now, see you all tonight. Bye!"

"WAIT!" Zoey overheard a light voice as Daniel ran quickly but almost fell from the stairs so Mike quickly saved him as he said "I didn't say goodbye yet." Zoey awed and quickly hugged and kissed her little man. "Bye mama." Zoey smiled at Daniel and replied 'Bye sweetheart.' Zoey walked out and headed off to work. Once Mike closed the door, the kids looked at him.

"So...it's just us four now. Anyway, girls, if you have any homework, I suggest you two get started now while I get dinner ready okay." The twins nodded as they walked up to their rooms to start off their homework while Daniel said 'What about me?' Mike looked at him and said "How about you help your dad with dinner today, eh sport?" Daniel squeal in excitement as Mike walked to the kitchen and see what is for dinner.

About an hour later, Zoey made it to her job at the hair salon. Zoey open the door and said "Hey there ladies!" The hair stylist and the women that were getting their hair done chanted 'HEY ZOEY!' Zoey laughed a bit as she got to her seat and placed on her apron. "Hey there Cindy." Zoey greeted one of her hair stylist, she was an African American with black hair braided, had a yellow shirt, light green eyes and white pants on, Cindy greeted back 'Hey honey, how's the family doing?' Zoey sighed and said "Oh they're just doing great! My sweet husband is watching our kids while I'm here...it's a shame I can't see my babies while I'm at work." Soon a woman walked up to Zoey's seat and asked for a short term while also kindly demanded not to cut it too short. Zoey gotten to work while Cindy replied to her

"Oh honey, don't feel too bad about it. Just think once you get home I bet they'll be there waiting for you to get home and hug you very badly." Zoey laughed a bit while she brushed the woman's hair and began trimming slowly. Back at home, Mike was checking the white rice while Daniel was watching his dad.

"So dad, what mama made for dinner?" Daniel asked Mike again as he replied 'Your mother made white rice with chicken cooked in the oven. Ya know, I'm happy for your mom, now that she has a job, she's helping the family even more. But...she already did her part when she and I raised you and your sisters when you were babies.' Mike turned the stove off and checked the rice again. 'Looks like the rice is done, GIRLS! Dinner's ready!" Daisy and Lucy stopped what they were doing and walked down the stairs and sat in the table. Mike served some rice for himself and his kids and placed a piece of chicken in each of their plates but he cut Daniel's to pieces since he couldn't cut his own yet.

"Okay girls, here ya go!" Mike placed a plate for each of them and placed one for himself. "Enjoy." Mike began eating while the kids also began eating. "So girls, did anything special today at school?" Daisy answered her dad's question

"Well, during art class, we made a four-leave clover for St. Patrick's Day, but also we got a new student in our class right Lucy?" Lucy nodded while she ate some of her chicken. 'Well that great, is it a boy or girl.?' Lucy only said

"The new student a girl...but she's very different from everyone else. I mean she wears a black shirt with a broken heart and she has a bracelet with a skull on it...maybe she had a bad childhood or something." Mike looked concerned about this new girl. 'Well maybe you two should talk to her and see if she like to be your friend.' Daisy and Lucy looked unsure about the idea but they thought about it while they continued eating.

Back at the Salon, Zoey was washing a Hispanic woman's light brown hair. "Okay there you go Ms. Cabelo you just need to dye that out for a few minutes okay?" Ms. Cabelo nodded while Zoey wrapped her hair up and seated her to the big hair dryers. Soon enough, another woman came...it was someone Zoey never thought to see again.

"Hello there, sisters!" The woman had a Jersey shore accent, wore a dark purple top with a white coat, light blue skinny jean and her hair was big as Canada. 'HEY THERE ANNE MARIA!' It was Anne Maria, the salon's favorite customer but however Zoey gasped and said

"Anne Maria?" Anne Maria overheard Zoey's voice, turned around and saw her old rival from Total Drama. 'Red?' Anne Maria walked up to her while Zoey looked nervous as hell. "H-How you been...I haven't seen you since Total Drama hehehehehe." Zoey was looking like she was facing a group of murderer who had a rape look on all their faces while Anne Maria rose one of her brows and said

"I'm doing okay...how about you?" Zoey just said 'Oh I'm doing great hehehe.' Zoey really couldn't stop looking scared but Anne Maria soon said "Red relax, I'm not here to beef with you. Beside that's all in the past." Anne Maria smiled at Zoey which made her look surprised and soon smile as well.

"Oh...GREAT!" Anne Maria laughed a bit and walked to her usual seat while Zoey sighed a bit and walked back to Ms. Cabelo. Hours passed, Mike was down stairs watching an action movie while the kids were sound asleep. Mike checked the time, it was around 9:15 PM.

"Zoey should be back by now." Mike ponder a bit until Zoey opened the door and said 'Mike, your queen's home.' Mike laughed a bit since she used his same joke from today. "Hey there honey, how was work." Zoey hugged her husband while sitting next to him as she said

"Oh just great, I made some nice women happy today plus Anne Maria came to the salon." Mike looked scared until Zoey said "Oh don't worry, she okay now with me. She said to me she married Lightning a while back and is excepting a kid sooner or later." Mike look again surprised and said

"So...she's finally over Vito?" Zoey just nodded as Mike soon cheered out loud "OH THANK YOU GOD!" Zoey quickly covered Mike's mouth as the kids overheard their dad but ignored it. 'Michael!' Zoey looked at him with her usual annoyed wife look as Mike just shrugged and said "Sorry hehehehe."

**Done! I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, but also...the new student that was mention in this fic...this isn't the last time you heard of her because she's now part of this fic. But the question is...who is her parents? Like to guess...go ahead as I see you all next time, bye :)**


End file.
